


trust the instinct

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не знает, в какую сторону минивэн сейчас увозит единственного человека, который ему по-настоящему дорог. Он не думает о том, что забыл телефон и не позвал никого на помощь. Он не знает, как правильно бить хуком справа. Он просто выжимает из своей дряхлого, жалобно дребезжащего на каждой кочке джипа все соки, до боли упираясь ногой в педаль газа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust the instinct

**trust the instinct**

Настойчивый стук в дверь в два часа ночи, как правило, не предвещает ничего хорошего. Стайлз давно усвоил эту истину, и теперь, глядя на узкую полоску света, вползающую в его комнату через закрытую дверь, он с сожалением понимает, что отец еще не спит, и, стало быть, откроет дверь сам. Это значит, что снова придется подслушивать. В любом случае, это гораздо лучше, чем пытаться вытаскивать из него информацию по крупицам.  
  
Стайлз напряженно прислушивается к тому, что происходит внизу. Вот отец поднимается из-за стола – ножки табуретки со скрипом проезжаются по полу – и торопливо подходит к дверям. К его великому разочарованию, шериф не приглашает гостей в дом, а сам выходит за порог.  
  
Их семейство со стороны выглядело довольно колоритно. Стилински-старший исполнял обязанности шерифа в Бейкон Хиллз, а Стилински-младший играл роль своего рода магнита для всех возможных неприятностей. Шериф, зная об этой особенности сына, старался держать его подальше хотя бы от своей работы, в то время как Стайлз все равно умудрялся попадать в самый эпицентр событий, пытаясь помочь отцу нести нелегкое бремя стража порядка: примерно так в семье Стилински понимали слово «забота».  
  
Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что шериф закрывает за собой двери, чтобы выслушать ночных посетителей без лишних любопытных ушей. Опять же нет ничего удивительного в том, что Стайлз, пытаясь выяснить, кого же принесла нелегкая посреди ночи в их дом, вскакивает с кровати, прилипая лицом к стеклу.  
  
За пару шагов до окна он с удивлением отмечает, что возле дома припаркована не полицейская машина, а небольшой минивэн. Это кажется вдвойне любопытным, потому что означает, что кто-то приехал сюда в частном порядке и дело, видимо, не терпит отлагательств.  
  
Стайлз готовится терпеливо выжидать какое-то время, потому что знает по опыту, что подобные вещи не решаются за минуты, однако на этот раз все идет по-другому. Буквально через несколько мгновений из окна своей комнаты он наблюдает, как трое людей толкают отца к машине. У одного из них он замечает в руках пистолет.  
  
— Какого …? – срывается с губ Стайлза. – О, боже мой, папа…  
  
Стайлз моментально подрывается, запрыгивая на ходу в штанины джинсов, хватает байку и ключи со стола и, как ошпаренный, вылетает из дому. Резко распахивая дверцу джипа, он на ходу застегивает худи и пытается дрожащими руками вставить ключ в замок зажигания. Спустя пару мучительных секунд машина наконец-то заводится и с визгом трогается с места. Пытаясь унять дрожь, Стайлз несколько раз с силой ударяет запястьями о руль и беспомощно всматривается в ночной город, рывком переключая передачи.  
  
Воображение предательски рисует ему картины из всех возможных фильмов, где заложники так и не дождались помощи, и от этих мыслей ему хочется громко выть.  
  
Он не знает, в какую сторону минивэн сейчас увозит единственного человека, который ему по-настоящему дорог. Он не думает о том, что забыл телефон и не позвал никого на помощь. Он не знает, как правильно бить хуком справа. Он просто выжимает из своей дряхлого, жалобно дребезжащего на каждой кочке джипа все соки, до боли упираясь ногой в педаль газа.  
  
Глаза застилает мутная пелена, и только одна мысль рефреном стучит в его голове:  
  
«Не уберег».  
  
Спустя какое-то время он различает вдалеке красный свет фар, который дарит ему надежду. Осознание того, что он может еще успеть, как хорошая оплеуха, возвращает его в реальность. Стайлз изо всех сил давит на педаль газа, то проклиная, то умоляя свой джип сотворить для него чудо. Но машина и так уже движется на пределе своих возможностей. И этого мало. И это все равно слишком медленно. Как же, блядь, медленно движется эта старая развалина!  
  
Стайлз видит тот самый минивэн, припаркованный у обочины. Буквально вываливаясь из ненавистного джипа, он со всех ног бросается в лес. У него нет никакого плана, нет даже мыслей о плане. Он просто бежит. Бежит так быстро, как, наверное, никогда еще не бегал в своей жизни. Лесной мусор царапает босые ноги, но он не чувствует боли. Стайлз спотыкается, падает, бежит практически на четвереньках, ведомый каким-то чудовищным животным инстинктом. Воздух, который он остервенело глотает ртом, прожигает ему нутро. У него не открывается второе дыхание, и ему катастрофически не хватает первого.  
  
Стайлз не чувствует, как полыхают его мышцы, накапливая небывалые объемы молочной кислоты. Он не замечает, как его сердце отплясывает безумный бешеный фокстрот. В эту секунду Стайлза Стилински не существует. Вместо него, очертя голову, по лесу несется дикий зверь, у которого нет права на слабость.  
  
Где-то неподалеку раздаются голоса, и чей-то гадкий хохот эхом разносится по лесу. Стайлз бежит на звук, пытаясь выкрикнуть что-то на ходу, чтобы спугнуть или отвлечь внимание, но горло его не слушается: из него вырываются только всхлипы, потому что все силы уходят на то, чтобы попросту не задохнуться.  
  
Обнажая безоружные ладони и тяжело дыша, Стайлз кубарем влетает на поляну, слабо освещенную лунным сиянием. Он видит отца, лицо которого практически неразличимо из-за грязи, кровавых подтеков и ссадин; и слезы, так долго прятавшиеся где-то внутри, предательски брызжут из глаз.  
  
Парни оборачиваются на шум, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как худой неуклюжий подросток пытается встать на ноги, твердя одну и ту же фразу:  
  
— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Отпустите его. Пожалуйста.  
  
Быстро теряя интерес к новому персонажу, тот, кто, очевидно, у них за старшего, лениво отворачивает голову и кивает двум другим:  
  
— Убрать.  
  
Полный боли и отчаяния крик шерифа слышен даже через скотч. Он начинает беспомощно дергаться, скулить, пытаться докричаться до этих чертовых ублюдков, которых он посадил несколько лет назад, и которые теперь пришли с ним поквитаться.  
  
Человек с ножом в руке несколько раз с нескрываемым удовольствием бьет его по лицу, а потом в живот.  
  
— Папа! – выкрикивает Стайлз в тот момент, когда один из бугаев толкает его на землю.  
  
Главный вскидывает брови и, поглаживая указательным пальцем лезвие ножа, удовлетворенно произносит, обращаясь к шерифу:  
  
— Значит папа? Что же ты нам не рассказал, что вырастил такого очаровательного сына? Ну-ну, - успокаивает он пленника, поглаживая по щекам. - Это даже и к лучшему. Я так люблю семейные драмы!  
  
Он внимательно осматривает свой нож, а потом несколько раз всаживает его в тело шерифа и, погружая лезвие по самую рукоятку, шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
— Ты сдохнешь, Стилински. Ты будешь подыхать очень, очень медленно, глядя, как твой сын корчится от боли рядом. И ты ничем не сможешь ему помочь.  
  
Стайлз подрывается с земли и пытается подбежать к отцу, но один из подельников преграждает ему дорогу. Стайлз с размаху бьет его по лицу, бьет коленом в живот, крича и плача. Тот в свою очередь отвешивает ему несколько ударов, которые сбивают его с ног, но он, корчась от боли, снова понимается и набрасывается на соперника.  
  
Эта картина и открывается Дереку, когда он находится где-то в полумиле от поляны. Происходящее поражает его настолько, что он невольно сбрасывает темп. Он видит Стайлза. Вернее, он чует Стайлза, слышит его, но не верит своим глазам. Он видит, как тот дерется. Он видит, как этот мальчишка с животной яростью, болью и отчаяньем он наносит удар за ударом. Он видит, как Стайлза избивают в ответ, и как тот не падает, не скулит, а продолжает остервенело бросать свое тело в атаку снова и снова, пока к нему не подбегает кто-то третий и, навалившись на него всем телом, не бросает его на землю. Стайлз брыкается под ним, как затравленный зверь, но его сил не хватает на то, чтобы справиться с двумя крепкими взрослыми мужиками. Они ставят его на колени и, пока один из них держит его за руки сзади, другой ритмично и безостановочно бьет по лицу, по ребрам, снова по лицу. Дерек слышит хруст ломающихся костей и срывается на бег, появляясь на поляне ровно перед следующим ударом.  
  
Двумя мощными бросками он раскидывает избивающих Стайлза мужчин в разные стороны. Их тела отлетают на неправдоподобно большое расстояние, как в фильмах про супергероев. Вереща от боли, они поднимаются с земли и согнувшись пополам пятятся куда-то вглубь леса, с опаской поглядывая на Дерека.  
  
Главарь недоуменно смотрит на Дерека, и цедит сквозь зубы:  
  
— Ты, блядь, еще кто такой? Местный бэтмэн?  
  
Дерек молча делает несколько шагов в его сторону. Окинув взглядом своих стонущих от боли напарников, тот прикидывает расстановку сил и принимает единственно верное решение, которое не раз спасало ему жизнь – он со всех ног бросается бежать, выкрикивая какие-то невнятные угрозы и проклятья.  
  
Стайлз на четвереньках подползает к отцу и, сдирая себе кожу на руках, пытается отвязать его от дерева. Шериф что-то мычит, а Стайлз срывает скотч и, обхватывая лицо отца ладонями, тараторит:  
  
— Ты только держись, ладно? Все будет хорошо. Я сейчас. Сраная веревка. Держись.  
  
Дерек выпускает когти, и веревки падают вместе с шерифом, который всем своим весом наваливается на хрупкие плечи сына. Дерек подхватывает их обоих и осторожно опускает на землю. Стайлз стаскивает с себя байку и, суетливо ползая на коленях, прижимает ее к кровоточащим ранам на теле отца. Тот поднимает глаза на сына и корчит на лице некое подобие улыбки.  
  
— Стайлз, - зовет шериф сдавленным голосом, - я хочу, чтоб ты знал…  
  
— Даже не думай, - прерывает его Стайлз, сбиваясь и плача. - Ты выкарабкаешься, понятно? Я оставил машину. Больница. Мы сейчас тебя отнесем. Все будет. Дерек, блядь, не стой там как идиот, помоги мне!  
  
Дерек, оцепенев, наблюдает за тем, как байка под пальцами Стайлза пропитывается красным, и ему кажется, что он чувствует металлический привкус во рту, как будто сам воздух наполовину состоит из свежей крови. Он видит Стайлза, отчаянно мечущегося вокруг тела шерифа, и чувство полнейшей безысходности тяжким грузом ложится на его плечи.  
  
— Стайлз… - тихо произносит Дерек. – Мы… Мы не успеем в больницу.  
  
Он стонет в ответ, срывающимся голосом обещая прикончить Дерека, если тот сейчас же ему не поможет.  
  
Шериф кладет руку на колено сына, и Стайлз наконец-то перестает ерзать по земле и замирает, словно очнувшись от ужасного кошмара. Он смотрит на отца глазами полными слез, его подбородок дрожит, и он крепко сжимает руками лежащую у него на колене руку.  
  
— Вы не успеете, сын, - хрипит он. – Я очень люблю тебя. И горжусь тобой. Слышишь?  
  
В этот момент Дереку кажется, что отчаяние, как ядерный взрыв, разлетается из этого места на тысячи миль вокруг.  
  
Стайлз рыдает, скулит, вытирая предплечьем бесконечный поток слез с лица, и как заклинание твердит:  
  
— Нет, нет, нет. Нет. Я не дам тебе умереть. Ты не можешь! Понятно? Ты не можешь! Я все исправлю. Пожалуйста, родной мой, не уходи. Это я виноват, это я. Я не сберег. Пожалуйста. Не уходи, - Стайлз обнимает отца, содрогаясь всем телом от рыданий, и жалобно протяжно воет.  
  
Этот звук выводит Дерека из оцепенения, и он, следуя импульсу, отбрасывает Стайлза в сторону. Тот падает и голой спиной ударяется о землю.  
  
— Дерек! Какого хуя ты делаешь? – вопит Стайлз, неуклюже пытаясь подняться на ноги.  
  
Дерек же в это время вонзает свои клыки в предплечье шерифа, и Стайлз подбегает к нему, с силой отпихивая в сторону.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? – орет Стайлз, с ужасом оглядывая укус. – Что ты, блядь, наделал?!  
  
Теперь из глотки Стайлза вырываются одни хрипы. Он подползает к отцу, кладет его голову себе на колени, и, покачиваясь взад-вперед, иступленно шепчет:  
  
— Дерек, что ты наделал…  
  
Дерек в это время напряженно вслушивается. Сердце шерифа еще бьется, и с каждым новым ударом оно начинает звучать все отчетливей.  
  
— Он будет жить, - констатирует Дерек.  
  
Стайлз поднимает на него глаза, абсолютно не понимая, что происходит.  
  
— Его сердце, - поясняет Дерек, - бьется. Он регенерирует. Я слышу.  
  
Стайлз несколько секунд смотрит на Дерека, осмысливая все услышанное, после чего, пряча лицо в ладони, бессильно валится на землю. Его тело сотрясает мелкая дрожь, он стонет, всхлипывает, смеется, плачет, перекатываясь по земле с одного бока на другой.  
  
Дерек присаживается на корточки и, поднимая Стайлза с земли, снимает с себя куртку. Он накидывает ее на израненные плечи и прижимает его головой к своему плечу. Стайлз рыдает и пытается освободиться, бессильно стуча кулаком в грудь Дерека.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, - шепчет Дерек, крепче прижимая его к себе, чтобы унять дрожь.  
  
Через некоторое время Стайлз успокаивается и отстраняется от него.  
  
— Нам нужно отвезти его домой.  
  
Дерек кивает, подхватывает шерифа на руки, и они молча идут к машине.  
  
Дерек садится за руль, а Стайлз совсем не возражает. Он сидит на заднем сидении своего джипа, уложив голову отца к себе на колени. Его дрожащие пальцы все еще зачем-то прижимают к местам ранений окровавленную байку, под которой тепло отдается пульсация бьющегося сердца.  
  
  
  
Какое-то время Дерека очень сбивает непривычное грохотание мотора, которое так разительно отличается от уютного урчания его Камаро. Он следит за дорогой, периодически поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида на Стайлза, который в это время отрешенно смотрит в окно. Дерек вслушивается в его сердцебиение, отмечая, что оно медленно выравнивает свой ритм, и густой, пьянящий запах адреналина постепенно выветривается из салона. Это значит, что устойчивость Стайлза к боли и стрессу тоже начинает снижаться.  
  
— Ты как? – нарушает тишину Дерек.  
  
— Ты учуял, куда они направились? – спокойно произносит Стайлз, не отрываясь от сосредоточенного созерцания пейзажей.  
  
— Стайлз, это не то, о чем ты сейчас…  
  
— Дерек, – прерывает Стайлз, переводя взгляд на зеркало заднего вида и встречаясь глазами с Дереком. – Просто ответь на мой вопрос.  
  
Дерек сжимает руль так, что слышится тихое протяжное поскрипывание.  
  
— На восток. Пообещай мне, что не полезешь…  
  
— Дай мне телефон, – вновь перебивает его Стайлз.  
  
— В куртке, – коротко отвечает Дерек, не замечая того, как нога начинает сильнее давить на газ.  
  
Стайлз нащупывает телефон во внутреннем кармане и по памяти набирает номер.  
  
— Энди? Здравствуйте, Стайлз Стилински. Да, спасибо. Тут такое дело. На нас с отцом напали. Нет. Все живы, все в порядке. Да. Они скрылись. Белый минивэн. Вроде бы движется на восток от Бикон Хиллс. Передайте патрульным. Да. Всего трое, белые, крепкое телосложение. Двое, возможно, ранены. Один вооружен. Пистолет и нож. Отец? Его чем-то усыпили. Нет, не инвазивно. Хлороформом, возможно, не знаю. Он в порядке, просто спит богатырским сном. Ага. Везу его домой, а потом сразу к экспертам. Да. Мне немного меньше повезло. Слегка разукрасили. Да. А потом к вам, когда справлюсь. Спасибо. Держите в курсе.  
  
Слушая этот монолог, Дерек делает удивительное открытие: оказывается, ему жутко не по себе не только когда Стайлз молчит, но и когда он ведет себя как взрослый и разумный человек. То есть, на памяти Дерека он, в основном, задавал тонны идиотских вопросов, совершал много лишних движений, лишь изредка делая что-то уместное. Дерек всегда списывал это на тупое везение, благодаря которому Стайлз и дожил до столь преклонного для его клинического случая возраста.  
  
Между тем, Стайлз набрал еще один номер.  
  
— Это не Дерек. Это Стайлз. Нет, не знаю. Мы тут увлеклись и не заметили, что сейчас пять утра. Это срочно. Одевайся и подъезжай ко мне. Объясню все на месте.  
  
Машина тормозит возле дома Стилински. Выпрыгнув из джипа, Дерек вытаскивает шерифа и несет его на плече к дверям. Стайлз плетется позади, осторожно ступая по асфальту, на котором остаются еле заметные багровые пятна. Он открывает незапертую дверь, пропуская вперед Дерека, и указывает на диван, куда тот укладывает Стилински-старшего. Стайлз медленно поднимается наверх, прихрамывая на одну ногу и буквально через несколько секунд возвращается с чистой одеждой, аптечкой и бутылкой воды. Дерек наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз молча снимает одежду с отца, смачивая водой те места, где кровь успела свернуться и намертво приклеиться к одежде, как он оттирает его лицо от грязи и крови, как дрожащими руками обрабатывает ссадины перекисью водорода.  
  
— Стайлз, – тихо зовет Дерек. – У него не может быть инфекции. А вот у тебя… Может, ты лучше свои раны…  
  
Стайлз ничего не отвечает и продолжает упорно заниматься бесполезной работой. Вздохнув, Дерек направляется к выходу.  
  
— Останься, – приглушенным голосом просит Стайлз.  
  
Дерек останавливается в паре шагов от двери, в очередной раз проглатывая свое удивление.  
  
— Останься с ним, пока я буду в больнице. Ты же его альфа. Вы сильнее в стае. Тем более, если он очнется до моего возвращения, нужно будет, чтобы кто-то объяснил ему, что происходит. И сказал, что я жив.  
  
Дерек молча кивает и возвращается в комнату, где Стайлз переодевает отца в чистую домашнюю одежду.  
  
— В холодильнике есть еда, если хочешь. Пароля на wi-fi у нас нет, так что можешь пользоваться. Что еще? Телевизор, душ. Короче, делай, что хочешь. И позвони мне, когда он очнется, ладно?  
  
Дерек снова кивает, присаживаясь на край дивана. В этот момент Скотт спускается со второго этажа.  
  
— Чувак, я думал… О господи, что с твоим лицом? Это он сделал? – тараторит Скотт, указывая на Дерека.  
  
— Привет, нет, все в порядке. Это не он. По дороге расскажу, поехали. Ты должен отвезти меня в больницу, – успокаивает его Стайлз, аккуратно опуская ноги в какие-то нелепые фиолетовые тапки, которые никак не сочетаются с джинсами, рюкзаком и кожаной курткой, накинутой на голое тело.  
  
Скотт, недоверчиво глядя на Дерека, пересекает гостиную и открывает входную дверь.  
  
— Заводи машину, мне нужно еще кое-что прихватить с собой, – обращается он к Макколу и, когда тот выходит за дверь, поворачивается к Дереку.  
  
— Мне нужны будут твои показания. Мне нужно, чтобы ты подтвердил мои слова. Обещаю, я больше никогда не буду …  
  
— Хорошо, - прерывает его Дерек и указывает на выход.  
  
Стайлз кивает ему, собираясь сказать еще что-то, но потом просто резко дергает за ручку и выходит из дома.  
  
По дороге Стайлз сбивчиво объясняет Скотту, в какой беспросветной заднице он оказался пару часов назад, не забывая при этом описать пиздец, который ему еще предстоит. Маккол слушает все это с живым интересом, периодически присвистывая от удивления и забывая смотреть на дорогу.  
  
— В общем, – резюмирует Стайлз, – мой лучший друг оборотень, мой отец теперь бета Дерека, и моя жизнь превратилась в гребаный Хеллоуин. Я даже отдаленно не врубаюсь, что мне со всем этим делать.  
  
— Может, попросишь Дерека укусить тебя? – внезапно предлагает Скотт.  
  
Стайлз несколько секунд пялится на своего друга, пытаясь оценить степень серьезности этого предложения, и, увидев, что это не шутка, он не выдерживает:  
  
— Да боже ж мой, Скотт! Серьезно?  
  
— А что? Мы могли бы стать крутой стаей.  
  
— Я не верю, что мне приходится тебе озвучивать эту мысль, но, видимо, у меня нет выбора. Ты сейчас предлагаешь мне, единственному, кто обладает иммунитетом к акониту и рябине, стать полноправным членом вашего крипи-кружка по интересам, чтобы в случае чего никто не смог нас спасти, правильно?  
  
— Я не подумал об этом, – признается Маккол, почесывая затылок. – Мы приехали. Мне пойти с тобой?  
  
— Не надо. Я сам справлюсь. Жди здесь, – отвечает Стайлз, вылезая из джипа.  
  
Экспертиза занимает чуть менее получаса. Стайлз сидит на кушетке, нервно поглядывая на телефон.  
  
— Отчет будет в участке к обеду, – информирует доктор Сколфилд. – Сходи в 514-й на рентген, проверим на предмет трещин.  
  
— Хорошо, – соглашается Стайлз. – Скажите, все это в совокупности тянет телесные повреждения какого рода?  
  
— Легкие. У тебя нет переломов, потери слуха и зрения. Плюс легкое сотрясение мозга, – доктор запинается, видя разочарование на лице пациента.  
  
— Ясно, спасибо. До свидания, – на автомате произносит Стайлз, пятясь к выходу.  
  
Телефон, наконец-то, вибрирует в его руках. Он быстро открывает сообщение.  
  
_«Задержали на 70-м километре. Везем в участок. Подъезжай, как освободишься. Энди.»_  
  
Стайлз не идет на рентген, потому что трещина – это не перелом. Потому что телесные повреждения – легкие. А это значит, что ему срочно нужно поговорить с Дереком.  
  
Спускаясь к машине, он думает только об одном. Он думает, хватило ли ума этим отморозкам стереть кровь его отца с лезвия ножа или хотя бы выбросить орудие убийства. Потому что он понимает, что объяснить копам, как она туда попала, будет охренительно трудно, учитывая, что уже к вечеру на шерифе невозможно будет оставить ни единой царапины.  
  
***  
  
— Ну, как все прошло? – интересуется Маккол, когда Стайлз садится в машину.  
  
— Две новости: первая – их задержали. Вторая – все мои гематомы тянут, сюрприз-сюрприз, на минимальный срок, – выпаливает Стайлз, потирая руками лоб.  
  
— Хреново. Что делать собираешься?  
  
— Есть у меня одна идея, но придется напрягать Дерека. Погнали домой.  
  
— Не хочешь поделиться?  
  
Стайлз некоторое время внимательно смотрит на Скотта и, наконец, тяжело вздыхая, произносит:  
  
— Нет, чувак. Давай я хотя бы тебя не буду в это впутывать. И так в дерьме по уши.  
  
С выражением смертельной обиды на лице, которое у него ничуть не изменилось с третьего класса, Маккол резким движением поворачивает ключ зажигания и трогается с места.  
  
— Скотт, – уговаривает его Стайлз. – Посмотри на нас. Мы же просто хрестоматийный пример действия закона Мерфи: если что-то плохое может произойти, оно обязательно произойдет. Только в нашем случае плохое приходит не одно, а вместе со своим добрым другом по имени «нам всем ебаный пиздец». Так вот. При худшем раскладе тебе грозит статья. А я хочу, чтобы кто-то мог навещать меня в тюрьме и устроить к себе гувернанткой, когда я выйду.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься их убивать? – Маккол отрывает взгляд от дороги, с тревогой уставившись на друга.  
  
— Если бы я хотел их убить, я бы, наверное, не стал привлекать полицию.  
  
Скотт больше не задает вопросов, и Стайлз ему за это благодарен. Джип тормозит у дома Стилински, но никто из них не торопится выходить.  
  
— Я могу тебе хоть чем-нибудь помочь? – нарушает молчание Маккол.  
  
Стайлз, криво улыбнувшись опухшими губами, поворачивается и хлопает Скотта по плечу.  
  
— Постарайся не вляпаться в неприятности. И будь на связи, – добавляет он, выпрыгивая из машины.  
  
Провожая взглядом прихрамывающего Стайлза, Скотт, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время чувствует себя таким беспомощным и бесполезным. Когда входная дверь закрывается с обратной стороны, он выходит из джипа и медленно бредет в сторону своего дома, непроизвольно ежась от морозного утреннего воздуха.  
  
Как только Стайлз переступает порог, Дерек зачем-то поднимается с кресла, пряча телефон в карман джинсов.  
  
— Как он? – осведомляется Стайлз.  
  
— Восстанавливается. Пока не очнулся, – пожимает плечами Дерек.  
  
— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить насчет показаний.  
  
— Это подождет. Приведи себя в порядок для начала, – протестует Дерек.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, это очень важно, в общем…  
  
— Нет, это ты не понимаешь, я во… – прерывает его Дерек, запинается и, прокашлявшись, продолжает: – Я вообще не стану в этом участвовать, если ты сейчас же не обработаешь все свои ушибы и ссадины.  
  
Последняя реплика Дерека очень неловко повисает в воздухе, потому что Стайлз готов поклясться, что изначально он пытался сказать нечто вроде «Я волнуюсь за тебя». Дерек, очевидно, заметив смятение Стайлз, спасает положение взглядом «мои зубы – твоя глотка», после которого Стайлз снимает с себя его куртку и, швырнув ее через всю комнату, поднимается наверх. На его бледной спине багровеют, кое-где наливаясь синевой, гематомы и царапины, и Дерек чувствует, как это зрелище неприятным эхом отзывается где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.  
  
Зайдя в ванную, Стайлз бросает привычный мимолетный взгляд в зеркало и с ужасом замирает, глядя на свое отражение. На его лице нет ни одного живого места: на опухших губах в нескольких местах запеклась корочка свернувшейся крови; рваные ссадины на обеих скулах, как нездоровый румянец, придают коже еще большую бледность; под левым глазом начинают проступать контуры будущего фингала.  
  
Тело выглядит лучше, по меньшей мере, спереди: лишь кое-где можно различить небольшие покраснения и царапины.  
  
Стайлз стаскивает джинсы и морщится от боли, когда грубая ткань скользит по израненным ступням. Он включает воду и, залезая в ванную, начинает перескакивать с ноги на ногу и глотать воздух, широко открыв рот. Теплая вода неприятным покалыванием прожигает места ушибов, постепенно окрашиваясь в грязно-розовый цвет, и при соприкосновении со спиной заставляет Стайлза всхлипнуть и изогнуться всем телом.  
  
Через мгновение Стайлз слышит настойчивый стук в дверь, из-за которой слышится бормотание Дерека.  
  
— Дерек, я ни хрена не слышу, дай мне пять минут, – орет Стайлз, высовывая голову из-за шторки.  
  
Дерек открывает дверь, и, пряча глаза, шипит:  
  
— Идиот, включи холодную воду, тогда боль будет не настолько сильной! Если ты продолжишь так корчиться здесь, он может очнуться до того, как успеет срастить все ткани. Поверь мне, без сознания этим заниматься приятней.  
  
— Я же тихонько, – виновато отзывается Стайлз.  
  
Дерек поднимает на него горящие красным глаза и сквозь зубы чеканит:  
  
— Это тебе так кажется.  
  
— Окей, я понял. Включаю холодную. Закрой дверь.  
  
Пару секунд они продолжают внимательно смотреть друг на друга, после чего Дерек, наконец, отрывает взгляд и выходит из ванной.  
  
Стайлзу неприятно это признавать, но Дерек оказался прав: холодный душ воспринимается гораздо менее болезненно. Более того, он даже умудряется не замерзнуть, потому что ушибы каким-то чудесным образом согревают.  
  
Легко пройдясь по телу полотенцем, он внимательно осматривает в зеркале спину, боль в которой надрывной пульсацией бьет по вискам. Царапины, вспухшие из-за влаги, выглядят совсем свежими. Поэтому, накрепко перебинтовывая ступни и наклеивая пластырь на разбитые коленки, он решает не надевать футболку, чтобы лишний раз не раздражать кожу.  
  
Надев чистые джинсы, он спускается вниз, видя, как Дерек прохаживается вдоль стеллажа с книгами, смешно выгнув шею.  
  
— В общем, – начинает Стайлз. – На экспертизе мне сказали, что все это великолепие потянет на…  
  
Дерек оборачивается и, словно поперхнувшись, перебивает его:  
  
— Ты не хочешь надеть футболку?  
  
— Я не могу. Спина выглядит еще хуже, чем лицо, – отвечает Стайлз, опуская глаза в пол.  
  
Дерек раздраженно подходит к нему и со словами: «Дай сюда» вырывает аптечку из рук, разворачивая Стайлза за шею спиной к себе. Достав антисептик, он смачивает ватный тампон и аккуратными невесомыми прикосновениями припечатывает им каждый сантиметр израненной кожи. Стайлз напрочь забывает, о чем он хотел сказать, морщась в ожидании неприятного жжения, однако боли нет. То есть, ее нет совсем. Дерек, не прерывая процесс, тише, чем обычно, произносит:  
  
— Так что там с экспертизой?  
  
Стайлз отвечает не сразу, потому что все происходящее каким-то странным образом не укладывается в его привычную картину мира. И, кроме того, он чувствует дыхание Дерека на своей шее, которое морозом пробегает по всему телу, заставляя его предательски съежиться.  
  
— Больно? – осведомляется Дерек.  
  
— Ннет, – неуверенно отвечает Стайлз и, собравшись с духом, продолжает оборванный рассказ, бессознательно подражая тихому тону Дерека. – В общем, они заключили, что у меня легкие телесные повреждения, что с юридической точки зрения приравнивается к простой подножке. За похищение на них, конечно, можно повесить немного больше… В общем, я хочу составить заявление так, чтобы их можно было обвинить в похищении со злым умыслом с целью нанесения телесных повреждений и принуждения к действиям сексуального характера. Учитывая, что я несовершеннолетний, должно потянуть на приличный срок.  
  
— Меньше текста, от меня тебе что надо? – уточняет Дерек и, бросая использованную ватку на стол, берет со стола бинты и лейкопластырь.  
  
— Чтобы был факт злого умысла, ты должен под присягой засвидетельствовать, что мне угрожали пистолетом или ножом и принуждали к оральному сексу.  
  
Дерек прижимает одной рукой сложенные бинты к спине Стайлз, а другой растягивает ленту лейкопластыря и отрывает зубами нужный кусок.  
  
— И все?  
  
— Ну, тебе еще необходимо будет появиться на опознании. В общем, я предлагаю обвинять во всем ублюдка с ножом: якобы это он грозил пистолетом, он избивал и он принуждал. Того, который держал меня, будем считать тем, кто держал меня. Того, который избивал, будем считать тем, кто следил в это время за отцом. Имей в виду, что все они правши, и постарайся не забыть об этом, когда будешь давать показания.  
  
— Хорошо. Мне надо писать какие-то заявления или еще что-нибудь? – Дерек наклеивает последний кусок пластыря.  
  
— Нет. Ты будешь проходить свидетелем и давать ложные показания. Если мы проколемся, на тебе будет висеть статья. Поэтому, если ты откажешься, я …  
  
— Не откажусь. Можешь одеваться, – бросает Дерек, направляясь к выходу.  
  
— Спасибо, – тихо произносит Стайлз.  
  
В это мгновение шериф Стилински совершенно неожиданно приподнимается на диване, заставляя их обоих вздрогнуть.  
  
— Папа… – срывается с губ Стайлза, и он, натягивая на ходу футболку, бросается к нему.  
  
Дерек, опустив голову, дергает ручку двери, глядя на то, как отец с сыном душат друг друга в объятьях, и тихонько выходит на улицу. Неспешно удаляясь от их дома, он чует их радость, ощущает пульсацию их сбивающихся с ритма сердец, слышит, как они, перебивая друг друга, твердят, что теперь все будет хорошо. Его собственное сердце в этот момент тоскливо сжимается и вторит ударам шестилетней давности, когда он впервые понял, что значит – терять навсегда.  
  
***  
Пока Стайлз суетится на кухне, шериф с недоверием оглядывает собственное тело, очевидно, пытаясь понять, сколько времени он пробыл без сознания.  
  
— Какой сейчас месяц? – обращается он к сыну.  
  
Стайлз криво усмехается, потому что его давняя мечта (на полном серьезе задать подобный вопрос после пробуждения) только что сбылась у кого-то другого. И этот кто-то – его отец. С трудом подавляя в себе желание пошутить про криогенные камеры и технологии будущего, Стайлз настраивается на серьезный диалог и, наконец, выдавливает из себя то, что должен сказать.  
  
— Ты проспал три или четыре часа. И, да, мне придется многое тебе объяснить, – тараторит он, ставя перед отцом тарелку с тушеными овощами. – Хорошая новость в том, что теперь ты можешь есть все, что твоей душе угодно, можешь хоть целыми сутками поедать гамбургеры, чипсы и прочую дрянь. Плохая новость: ты – оборотень. И, нет, я не сумасшедший, не наркоман и не идиот. Я прекрасно понимаю, как все это звучит. И я готов ответить на все твои вопросы.  
  
Пока отец переваривает полученную информацию, Стайлз отправляет в рот порцию овощей, которые горячо прожигают ему нёбо. Поэтому он вынужден яростно дышать и махать руками, остужая их уже во рту. Получается не лучшая иллюстрация для психически вменяемого персонажа, и по недоверчивому взгляду отца Стайлз заключает, что тот, скорее всего, склоняется к варианту с наркотиками.  
  
Сделав глоток апельсинового сока, Стилински-младший продолжает:  
  
— Серьезно. Я даже не знаю, откуда начать свой рассказ, поэтому давай попробуем так: я называю тебе факт, а ты задаешь свои вопросы, окей?  
  
— Ладно, – соглашается шериф, ковыряя вилкой овощи.  
  
— Итак, начнем с простого. Пап, ты реально оборотень, – Стайлз выжидательно смотрит на отца.  
  
— Поэтому я выжил? – неуверенно отзывается отец.  
  
—Да.  
  
— Почему я не знал об этом раньше?  
  
— Потому что тебя обратили только сегодня. Это сделал Дерек Хейл, когда ты отключился. Это был единственный способ тебя спасти.  
  
— Дерек Хейл тоже оборотень?  
  
— Да. Но он, в отличие от тебя, может обращать других, потому что он – альфа. Технически он твой босс, однако тебе не обязательно ему подчиняться. То есть, вообще не обязательно.  
  
Шериф тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.  
  
— Хорошо. А ты?  
  
— Что я? – Стайлз недоуменно вскидывает брови.  
  
— Ты – оборотень?  
  
— Пфф, господи, ну, конечно, нет! – легко отзывается Стайлз, как будто только что услышал самый нелепый вопрос в мире.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что я только что всерьез кого-то об этом спросил, – признается шериф, вертя в руках стакан с соком.  
  
— Я тоже. До сих пор не могу поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле.  
  
— Как давно ты знаешь обо всем? – спрашивает Стилински-старший, внимательно глядя на сына.  
  
— Два года, – отвечает тот с интонацией провинившегося ребенка.  
  
— Стайлз!  
  
— Ну, что? Как я должен был тебе это сказать? – Привет, пап. Я умственно отсталый, потому что верю в оборотней, и считаю, что мой лучший друг может превращаться в волка. Да, кстати, пару раз он меня чуть не прикончил, но все обошлось. Посмотрим вместе футбол вечером?  
  
Отец качает головой, понимая, как много он упустил, закрывая глаза на странности сына и списывая все на бурный период полового созревания.  
  
— Скотт? – обреченно спрашивает он, уже заранее зная ответ.  
  
— Угу, – кивает Стайлз.  
  
— Сколько их еще?  
  
— Вас, – поправляет его сын. – Ты, Дерек Хейл, Питер Хейл, Скотт, Джексон, Айзек, Эрика, Бойд.  
  
— Те убийства, которые мы списали на диких животных, – это их рук дело? – отец испытующе смотрит на сына, слегка прищурив глаза.  
  
Стайлз хорошо знает это выражение. Отец обычно использует этот взгляд, когда точно знает, что сейчас он услышит ложь.  
  
— Да, – отвечает Стайлз, потирая переносицу. – Но там все очень сложно. Поверь мне. Просто поверь. Давай мы как-нибудь потом вернемся к этому вопросу? – умоляюще предлагает он.  
  
— Ладно, – шериф пожимает плечами. – Я могу от этого как-нибудь избавиться?  
  
— Да. Если убьешь Дерека Хейла. Но… – пару секунд Стайлз колеблется и добавляет: – Если бы не его вмешательство, ты бы погиб. И я, вероятно, тоже.  
  
На какое-то время в кухне повисает напряженное молчание, которое Стайлз пытается разрушить, с невообразимым шумом поглощая свою порцию овощей.  
  
— Я буду превращаться в волка? – нарушает тишину шериф, ясно давая понять, что он не будет никого убивать.  
  
— Не совсем. У тебя будут появляться зубы, когти и шерсть на лице, – для наглядности Стайлз демонстрирует на себе, в каких именно местах будут происходить метаморфозы. – Никаких хвостов и волчьих ушей, если ты об этом.  
  
— Я смогу это контролировать?  
  
— Не сразу, но я помогу тебе.  
  
— Я могу на тебя напасть, если не научусь держать это под контролем?  
  
Стайлз отводит взгляд в сторону, оттирая несуществующую грязь со стола. Шерифу достаточно этого зрелища, чтобы понять все еще до того, как его сын успевает сказать что-либо в ответ.  
  
— Мы справимся с этим, – наконец тихо произносит он, вставая из-за стола.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как это работает? – уточняет шериф.  
  
— Сложнее всего будет в первое полнолуние, которое у нас… – Стайлз запинается, чувствуя, как почва уходит из-под ног.  
  
— Которое что? – допытывается шериф, с тревогой глядя на сына.  
  
— Которое наступит завтра, – еле слышно отзывается тот и, бессильно шлепаясь обратно на стул, обхватывает голову руками.  
  
— Но… у нас же еще есть время? – с надеждой в голосе осведомляется шериф.  
  
Стайлз поднимает на него глаза, вспоминая, сколько он провозился со Скоттом. С одной стороны, ситуация выглядит безнадежно, но с другой – теперь у него есть опыт, и он, по меньшей мере, знает, что с этим делать. Эта мысль действительно заставляет его немного приободриться.  
  
— Ты прав. Время есть. Но придется поднапрячься: нам нужно успеть найти твой якорь.  
  
— Якорь? – переспрашивает шериф.  
  
— То, что поможет тебе оставаться человеком, – поясняет Стайлз. – К слову, полнолуние – это не единственное время, когда ты можешь обратиться. Каждый раз, когда твой пульс будет достигать критической отметки, есть риск, что ты потеряешь контроль над ситуацией. Если ты не будешь знать, как с этим справиться, то… Может произойти все, что угодно, – Он снова встает из-за стола. – Знаешь, что? У нас не так много времени. Давай, я позвоню Скотту, пусть введет тебя в курс дела. Он уже через это проходил. А я пока сгоняю в участок, напишу заявление.  
  
— Какое еще заявление? – осторожно интересуется шериф.  
  
— А я не сказал? Я позвонил Энди сразу же после тех событий в лесу. Их задержали. Я вроде как основная жертва. А тебя вообще усыпили, если что. Потому что доказать, что они тебя чуть не убили, мы не сможем.  
  
— Я поеду с тобой, – заявляет шериф, поднимаясь из-за стола вслед за сыном.  
  
— Это небезопасно. На улице, и в особенности в участке, полно вещей, которые могут внезапно заставить твое сердце биться чаще.  
  
Стилински-старший собирается высказать протест, но Стайлз останавливает его жестом.  
  
— Пап. Просто доверься мне.  
  
Шериф поднимает глаза на сына, с горечью думая о том, что он совсем не заметил, когда тот успел вырасти, стать самостоятельным, когда успел обзавестись этим бесконечным упрямством. Он не понимает, как мог упустить все это. Ему страшно думать, о чем еще он так никогда и не узнает, но еще большую боль причиняет мысль, что за все эти годы Стайлз ни разу не попросил о помощи, терпеливо сражаясь со всеми своими демонами – реальными и вымышленными – в одиночку.  
  
— Сын… Как ты справляешься со всем этим? – неожиданно спрашивает он.  
  
— Мой секрет до смешного прост и изящен, – ухмыляется Стайлз, хлопнув отца по плечу, – с недавних пор я не выхожу из дома без чистого сменного белья.  
  
Идиотская шутка, но отец улыбается. Учитывая обстоятельства, это большая победа. Дышать сразу становится легче, и гнетущая атмосфера, которая с двух часов ночи висела над этим домом, начинает рассеиваться, давая надежду на то, что все еще образуется.  
  
***  
  
Скотт приезжает в рекордно короткие сроки. Мельком взглянув на друга, Стайлз отмечает присутствие какого-то болезненного энтузиазма в его лице, читая где-то над бровями отчетливую надпись: «Наконец-то и я могу быть полезным!». Воодушевленный Маккол рядом с не знающим о своей силе отцом вовсе не дарит то душевное спокойствие, на которое рассчитывал Стайлз. Однако другого выбора у него нет, и в участок, как ни крути, съездить придется.  
  
— В общем, я в двух словах объяснил отцу что к чему. У него наверняка осталась куча вопросов, так что вам будет, что обсудить, – вводит Стайлз друга в курс дела. – Я вернусь где-то через час. Если что – звоните, ладно?  
  
Переглянувшись, шериф и Скотт кивают. Пятясь к выходу, Стайлз произносит натренированным голосом: «Да прибудет с вами сила!», и вываливается за дверь.  
  
Припарковав джип, он привычно шагает в сторону участка, но, заметив Энди, резко разворачивается и направляется в сторону курилки.  
  
— Привет! – окликает его Стайлз.  
  
Пожимая протянутую для приветствия руку, Энди поворачивает ее тыльной стороной, переводит взгляд с лица на сбитые костяшки пальцев и, выдыхая струю дыма, цедит сквозь зубы:  
  
— Я оторву им яйца.  
  
— Не стоит. Я рассчитываю, что в тюрьме они станут счастливыми обладателями генитального герпеса, – улыбается Стайлз.  
  
— Как отец? – интересуется Энди, когда они заходят в участок.  
  
— Вроде нормально. Я не стал тащить его сюда. Пусть отдохнет. У него, похоже, скачет давление.  
  
— Понятно. Так бывает после хлороформа. Тем более, в его возрасте. Ублюдки. Тебе, кстати, тоже не мешало бы отдохнуть. Хреново выглядишь.  
  
— Окей, – соглашается Стайлз. – Давай тогда побыстрее разберемся с бумажками.  
  
Благодаря своему огромному опыту вранья по поводу и без, Стайлз очень складно рассказывает заготовленную историю. Записывая показания, Энди периодически задает уточняющие вопросы, которые явно свидетельствуют о его желании представить дело таким образом, чтобы оно потянуло на максимально возможный срок.  
  
— Интересно, что в это время делал в лесу Дерек Хейл… – задумчиво произносит следователь, внося имена свидетелей в протокол.  
  
Это не вопрос, и даже не обвинение, но почему-то эта ремарка заставляет сжаться все нутро Стайлза, как будто бы он находится на краю пропасти и вот-вот сорвется к чертям. Проблема в том, что он не знает, почему Дерек пришел, и как узнал, что им нужна помощь. А еще он не понимает, зачем тот согласился проходить лжесвидетелем. Стайлз, потирая лоб, недоумевает, почему этот вопрос не пришел ему в голову раньше, а секунду спустя осознает, что все это время ему просто было не до того.  
  
— Не знаю. Мне казалось, что мои истошные вопли подняли на ноги все население Бикон Хиллс, – пожимает плечами Стайлз.  
  
— Распишись вот здесь, – Энди протягивает ему бумажку, указывая где именно нужно оставить подпись.  
  
— Я могу идти? – уточняет Стайлз.  
  
— Да. Передавай привет отцу. Скажи, пусть отдыхает. И сам тоже выспись как следует.  
  
— Это я всегда с радостью. Спасибо. Держите меня в курсе.  
  
— Само собой.  
  
Попрощавшись, Стайлз выходит из участка, гоняя в голове, как неподатливый бильярдный шар, мысль о том, почему Дерек поступает так, как поступает. Дерек не может не понимать, что отец никогда не станет его бетой и что Стайлз просто не позволит ему стать частью стаи. От размышлений его отрывает вибрация телефона.  
_  
«По ходу, у нас есть небольшая проблема»._  
  
— Кто бы сомневался, Скотт, – бубнит себе под нос Стайлз, запрыгивая в машину, и набирает ответ.  
  
_«Постарайтесь не сделать ее гигантской за 10 минут. Я уже еду»._  
  
На всякий случай он доезжает за семь и, буквально срывая дверь с петель, забегает в дом.  
  
— Все живы? Что случилось? – бросает он с порога.  
  
При виде спокойно сидящих на диване отца и Скотта он облегченно вздыхает.  
  
— Не может быть, я в кои-то веки успел до того, как все пошло наперекосяк. Так в чем дело? – Стайлз вскидывает брови, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого.  
  
— В общем… – неуверенно тянет Маккол, – с якорем будут проблемы.  
  
— Это я и без тебя знаю. Но нам же когда-то уже удалось обуздать бурю твоих эмоций. Что мешает действовать по той же схеме в этот раз?  
  
— То, что мою бурю эмоций было легче спровоцировать.  
  
Скотт вкратце рассказывает про ряд экспериментов, которые они предприняли за время отсутствия Стайлза. Оказывается, что увеличить частоту биения сердца шерифа до критических показателей им не удалось. Ни испуг, ни оскорбление, ни внезапное нападение, ни даже неловкие вопросы не смогли вывести шерифа из равновесия. Что не удивительно, учитывая, с чем ему приходится ежедневно иметь дело на работе и с кем – дома.  
  
— Я думаю, что нужно обратиться к Хейлам. Полнолуние уже завтра, – осторожно предлагает Скотт.  
  
Стайлз плюхается в кресло, чувствуя смертельную усталость. Ему кажется, что этот день длится невероятно долго, и при этом каждый новый час встречает его очередным мощным ударом под дых. Он машинально хлопает по штанам в поисках таблеток, достает пустой пузырек и вертит его в руках, открывая и закрывая крышку.  
  
— Справимся сами. Можем попробовать химические или физические стимуляторы. Например, укол адреналина или электричество. Скотт, сможешь достать препарат?  
  
— Я поговорю с мамой. Но это будет не раньше завтрашнего утра. А что с электричеством?  
  
— Стимулировать сердце разрядами. У Арджентов в подвале хранится нечто подобное. Но мне не хочется, чтобы они знали об этой истории. До поры до времени.  
  
— Ты не упоминал, что они тоже оборотни, – вмешивается шериф.  
  
— Они не оборотни, они охотники, – поясняет Скотт.  
  
— И пока мы не будем уверены в том, что ты сможешь себя контролировать, им лучше не знать о пополнении в семействе, – подхватывает Стайлз.  
  
Шериф тяжело вздыхает, принимая к сведению очередную порцию новой информации, которой за один короткий день даже для него оказывается слишком много.  
  
— Окей, допустим, мы достанем стимуляторы, – обращается Маккол к младшему Стилински, – как ты собираешься сдерживать волка? Если помнишь, твои манипуляции с наручниками не смогли удержать даже меня.  
  
— Да, но теперь-то у меня есть еще и цепь, – неуверенно отзывается Стайлз, спотыкаясь о скептический взгляд друга. – Окей, чувак. Что предлагаешь ты?  
  
— Я предлагаю обратиться к Дереку. Как бы там ни было, технически он все равно является боссом мистера Стилински, а, значит, сможет на него повлиять. Ну, или вырубить на худой конец, – виновато добавляет он, поглядывая на шерифа. – Тем более, он же смог как-то натренировать Эрику, Бойда и Айзека…  
  
— Да-да-да. Я понял, – частит Стайлз. – Дерек – супер-альфа, Бэтмэн и Иисус в одном лице. Я понял. Но нет.  
  
Скот бессильно вскидывает руки, в очередной раз поражаясь впечатляющему упрямству Стайлза в определенных вопросах.  
  
— Попробуем разобраться сами. Вариант с Дереком – это самый крайний случай. Мне нужно почитать про адреналин и электричество.  
  
— Сын, тебе нужно отдохнуть, – назидательно произносит шериф.  
  
— Пап, у нас нет на это времени – бойко отзывается Стайлз, хлопая себя по коленям и поднимаясь с кресла.  
  
— Нет, есть. Как ты видишь, до полнолуния я более чем безвреден. Так что мы успеем со всем разобраться.  
  
— Он прав, чувак, – вмешивается Скотт. – Ты реально хреново выглядишь. И от тебя за версту разит усталостью.  
  
Они с шерифом одаривают его своими самыми суровыми взглядами, демонстрируя предельную серьезность своих слов. Картинно закатывая глаза, Стайлз проходит на кухню и достает банку с кофе.  
  
— Кто-нибудь хочет? – интересуется он, старательно игнорируя еле различимое рычание.  
  
Обернувшись, он натыкается на невидимую стену осуждения.  
  
— Серьезно. Я все равно не смогу уснуть, пока над моей головой будет висеть этот вопрос, – оправдывается он, добавляя в кофе сливки.  
  
Внезапно его озаряет гениальная догадка, а кофе от неосторожного движения руки благополучно выливается из чашки на стол. Шериф и Скотт, с тревогой наблюдая за этим процессом, почти синхронно произносят: «Аккуратней!».  
  
— Ну, конечно! – Стайлз хлопает себя по лбу. – А что если ты… Ну, знаешь, – тараторит он, глядя на шерифа. – Может быть, с тобой вообще все в порядке! Ты вроде бы не жаловался ни на суперслух, ни на обоняние. Может, оно сработало как-то по-другому? Только на уровне исцеления?  
  
— Энди курил на улице, пил при тебе кофе, и у него двухдневная щетина, – прищурившись отвечает ему отец, отмечая страшное разочарование на лице сына.  
  
— И у тебя не было дезориентации? – уточняет Стайлз.  
  
— Нет, – шериф пожимает плечами.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
Стайлз переводит взгляд на Скотта в надежде, что хотя бы у него есть разумное объяснение, но Скотт только разводит руками, давая понять, что никаких здравых идей по этому поводу у него нет.  
  
Заторможено вытирая кофейную лужицу со стола, Стайлз напряженно думает обо всем, что не складывается в этой истории. Он пытается вспомнить, что читал о ликантропии, но в голову не приходит ни одного случая, подобного этому.  
  
— Скотт, – обращается Стайлз к другу. – Займешься препаратами?  
  
— Хорошо. Но то, что ты собираешь провернуть, – это форменное самоубийство.  
  
— Может, и нет. Мне нужно в википедию, вынужден вас покинуть, – бросает Стайлз и бегом поднимается по лестнице, шипя на ушибленную ногу.  
  
Шериф и Скотт остаются в гостиной одни. Маккол некоторое время переминается с ноги на ногу, потом закидывает сумку через плечо и плетется к выходу.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем, – говорит он на прощание.  
  
— Я ни секунды в этом не сомневаюсь, – улыбается Стилински-старший, прислушиваясь к ритмичному стуку клавиатуры на втором этаже дома.  
  
Скотт выходит за порог, и его накрывает неприятное ощущение чужого взгляда на своей коже, нос чует чей-то чужой, незнакомый запах, однако ему так и не удается установить его источник. Он, в общем и целом, привык к тому, что перед каждым полнолунием его инстинкты обостряются до предела и он ощущает буквально каждый косой взгляд, каждый неровный вздох и пропущенный удар сердца. Он не чувствует опасности, поэтому решает остановиться на мысли, что просто очередная пара любопытных глаз решила прожечь в нем дыру. Чужое внимание в данный момент времени заботит его меньше всего, поэтому он, засунув руки в карманы, спокойно бредет в сторону дома.  
  
***  
  
— Уитмэн, к тебе посетитель.  
  
Чарльз с самодовольной ухмылкой лениво поднимается и, не торопясь, приближается к выходу. На его руках звонко щелкают наручники, и надзиратель, легко подталкивая его в спину, велит пошевеливаться.  
  
Он проходит в комнату для свиданий, где его уже дожидается прилично одетый мужчина средних лет. Когда дверь закрывают с обратной стороны, Чарльз расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Экман, старина! – тянет он. – Вот уж не думал, что ты так быстро примчишься.  
  
— Чарли, – чеканит Экман. – Давай обойдемся без этих штучек. Что тебе от меня надо?  
  
Чарльз Уитмэн, меряя шагами периметр комнаты, продолжает говорить с той же приторной интонацией:  
  
— Томас, дружище. Видишь ли, у меня небольшие неприятности. Я хочу, чтобы ты замял это дело и вытащил меня отсюда.  
  
— Каким образом? – фыркает Экман. – Ты нападаешь на шерифа и его сына в их собственном доме, похищаешь, отвозишь в лес, принуждаешь парня к оральному сексу, избиваешь, угрожаешь. Ты рехнулся? Никаких связей не хватит, чтобы замять эту историю. Весь город уже на ушах.  
  
— Погоди-погоди. Что ты несешь?  
  
— Я ознакомился с материалами дела. Тебе при лучшем раскладе светит двадцатка минимум. Я на это не подписывался.  
  
Уитмэн перегибается через стол и цедит сквозь зубы:  
  
— Значит так. Меня не волнует, на что ты там подписывался. Ты мне должен. И если я снова пойду на дно, ты пойдешь следом. Это раз. Во вторых, просвети-ка меня, что там с материалами?  
  
Экман нервно сглавает слюну, машинально откидываясь на стуле на безопасное расстояние.  
  
— Я тебе уже все рассказал. У парня легкие телесные, но они будут вести это к побоям и истязаниям с целью напугать потерпевшего. Что сразу же поднимает твой срок. Плюс пацан несовершеннолетний, я вообще не врубаюсь, чем ты думал.  
  
— Погоди. Он что, проходит как главная жертва? – недоумевает Уитмэн.  
  
— Ну, да. А что тебя смущает?  
  
— Шериф. Что с шерифом?  
  
— Ничего. По шерифу вы получите похищение и удержание против воли, видимо. Он еще не писал заявления.  
  
— Он что, жив? – искренне изумляется Чарльз.  
  
— А ты надеялся убить его хлороформом? – саркастически интересуется Экман.  
  
— Каким еще, блядь, хлороформом? Когда я уходил, на нем не было живого места, и дышать ему оставалось от силы минут десять.  
  
— Ты долбанный психопат, Чарли, – резюмирует Томас.  
  
— Подожди, то есть, он реально жив? Ты уверен в этом? Ты видел его? Ты видел отчеты экспертов?– Уитмэн буквально пожирает глазами своего собеседника.  
  
— Только мальчишки. Шериф экспертизу еще не проходил, – отзывается Экман, одаривая того косым взглядом.  
  
— Я ни хрена не понимаю. Здесь что-то не так, – бормочет себе под нос Уитмэн. – Ладно, не важно. Разберемся по ходу. В общем, выясни, где Стилински. И заставь пацана подать заявление о прекращении дела. Крутись, как хочешь. Меня не колышет.  
  
Уитмэн поднимается со стула и идет по направлению к выходу.  
  
— Мы закончили, – орет он надзирателю.  
  
Конвойный провожает его до камеры, где Чарльз, нервно прогуливаясь взад-вперед, пытается сложить куски головоломки воедино. Если бы он действительно не трогал его отца, было бы понятно, почему мальчишка решил выдвинуть обвинение в сексуальном надругательстве. Но ведь он исполосовал шерифа вдоль и поперек. Прямо на глазах пацана. Почему он не обмолвился об этом ни словом, и что еще за долбанный хлороформ? И даже если это всего лишь способ выгородить своего друга-супермэна, который решил добить несчастного папашу, то почему бы ему не свалить всю вину на них? В этом решительно нет никакого смысла. Поэтому Чарли решает просто дождаться новостей от Томаса, который в данную секунду направляется прямиком к дому Стилински.  
  
Том паркует машину неподалеку от дома, так, чтобы ему была хорошо видна входная дверь. Он не собирается ни за кем следить, просто ему хочется все хорошенько обдумать.  
  
То, что потребовал от него Чарли, учитывая обстоятельства, практически невозможно. Том прокручивает в голове возможные варианты развития событий: во-первых, можно предложить денег. Разумеется, маловероятно, что в таком нежном возрасте кто-то сможет усмирить свой юношеский максимализм и поступить разумно. Второй вариант – угрожать. Но если шериф действительно жив, в чем Томас стал сильно сомневаться после безумной речи Чарльза, то подобная деятельность приведет его за решетку раньше, чем он успеет наклепать второе письмо с угрозами. Третий вариант – он же самый отчаянный и исключительно гипотетический – похитить шерифа и шантажировать мальчишку. Все-таки у него кроме отца больше никого нет.  
  
В тот момент, когда Том выстукивает пальцами какой-то попсовый мотивчик, пытаясь сообразить, как выйти из этой игры с наименьшими потерями, из дома выходит подросток, которого он поначалу принимает за Стайлза. Вспоминая отчет экспертов, он пристально всматривается в его лицо, в то, как он двигается, бросает беглый взгляд на руки и понимает, что ошибся: на этом парне нет ни ушибов, ни каких-либо других следов отчаянной борьбы, да и шагает он на удивление бодро.  
  
Значит, это его друг, значит, Стайлз дома, и, значит, он может с ним поговорить прямо сейчас, а заодно узнать о судьбе шерифа. Движимый желанием поскорее разделаться с этим делом, чтобы забыть о Чарльзе Уитмэне раз и навсегда, он выходит из машины и направляется в сторону дома.  
  
Некоторое время он мнется на пороге, а когда наконец-то собирается с духом постучать, его рука повисает в воздухе, потому что дверь открывается сама.  
  
— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? – интересуется хозяин.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Томас Экман. А вы, как я полагаю, шериф Стилински?  
  
— Все верно. Чем обязан?  
  
— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Видите ли, я представляю интересы Чарльза Уитмэна и хотел бы поговорить с вашим сыном.  
  
— По поводу? – уточняет Стилински.  
  
— По поводу его заявления. Я хотел бы побеседовать с ним насчет подачи заявления о прекращении расследования по делу моего клиента.  
  
— С чего вы взяли, что ему это будет интересно?  
  
— Мой клиент готов предложить внушительную сумму за причиненные неудобства. Почему бы не воспользоваться такой возможностью, дабы решить этот вопрос полюбовно? – Том надевает одну из своих самых сногсшибательных улыбок, с надеждой глядя на шерифа.  
  
— Пошел вон, – коротко отвечает Стилински и захлопывает перед ним дверь.  
  
Не то чтобы Экман сильно рассчитывал на успех, но попытаться все-таки стоило. По меньшей мере, теперь он точно знает, что шериф жив: на умирающего от многочисленных ранений он похож меньше всего на свете. Томас садится в машину, проклиная тот день, когда связался с Уитмэном, и снова едет в участок.  
  
***  
Стайлз пролистывает страницу за страницей, изучая фармакологические особенности разных препаратов, дозировки и побочные действия. Если о свойствах адреналина и электричества он более-менее осведомлен, то статьи о нейтрализации их действия открывают ему много нового. И это новое с большим трудом укладывается в голову. Глаза машинально пробегают по строчкам, однако ему стоит больших усилий продираться сквозь дебри малознакомых терминов и сокращений. В какой-то момент он окончательно перестает понимать что-либо, продолжая при этом машинально складывать буквы в слова. Отодвинув в сторону макбук, он достает телефон и быстро набирает смс.  
  
_«Надо поговорить»_  
  
Через пару секунд на дисплее появляется ответное сообщение.  
  
_«Я в «Пинте»_  
  
Стайлзу не хватает сил на удивление, поэтому он просто набирает в ответ: _«Понял. Буду через 15 минут»_ и выходит из комнаты, наблюдая, как отец, цедя сквозь зубы «Пошел вон», хлопает дверью.  
  
— Кто это был? – интересуется он, спускаясь по ступенькам.  
  
— Адвокат Уитмэна. Предлагал отказаться от обвинений, – поясняет шериф.  
  
— Знаешь, а я за эти два года почти забыл о том, что люди тоже бывают редкостными ублюдками, – хмыкает Стайлз, накидывая куртку.  
  
— Ты куда собрался? – удивленно спрашивает Стилински-старший.  
  
— Нужно поговорить с Дереком. Оставайся дома и никуда не выходи. Я быстро, – выпаливает Стайлз, молниеносно прошмыгнув за дверь, чтобы не дать отцу возможности возразить.  
  
Растерянно разглядывая опустевшую гостиную, шериф некоторое время прислушивается к чудовищному дребезжанию джипа, устало потирает глаза и от нечего делать медленно плетется на кухню.  
  
Припарковавшись около «Пинты», Стайлз выпрыгивает из машины и проходит в бар. В узком прокуренном помещении, похоже, собралась добрая половина населения Бикон Хиллс. Его глаза, зондируя душный зал, сотрясаемый грохотом разговоров и музыки, бегло скользят по многочисленным посетителям, пока, наконец, не натыкаются на внимательный взгляд Дерека, который, не оборачиваясь, глядит на него через зеркало. Протискиваясь через узкие проходы между столами, Стайлз добирается до стойки и усаживается на свободный соседний стул.  
  
— У нас проблемы с якорем, – сообщает он.  
  
Дерек хмыкает, делая небольшой глоток.  
  
— Мой отец, в отличие от Скотта, эмоционально стабилен. Даже больше, чем нужно. Поэтому нам не удалось даже близко подобраться к моменту трансформации. Понимаешь? Если он не обратится, мы не сможем найти якорь. Я тут подумал, – Стайлз разворачивается к Дереку вполоборота, заставляя того, наконец, посмотреть в его сторону, – если мы искусственно увеличим частоту сердечных сокращений, он же обратится, правильно? – и, не дав Дереку ответить, продолжает: – Я вот думаю, может быть, если в полнолуние использовать, скажем, транквилизатор, он же, по идее, должен запустить обратный процесс? Я просто хочу знать, сработает ли это.  
  
— Нет, – коротко отвечает Дерек.  
  
— Почему? – разочарованно спрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя, как тяжесть всего земного шара снова обрушивается на его плечи.  
  
— Потому что это работает не только на уровне физиологии. Это как мышца, которую просто нужно тренировать. Тем более, ты думаешь на случай опасности снабдить своего отца красной и синей таблеткой, чтобы он смог как-то использовать свою силу? Глупости. Он должен найти своего волка, побороть и приручить. Контроль можно обрести только так и никак иначе.  
  
— Что же делать? Полнолуние уже завтра! – с отчаяньем в голосе произносит Стайлз, нервно проводя рукой по коротким волосам.  
  
— Я могу потренировать его завтра на складе, – предлагает Дерек.  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты играл в святую инквизицию с кем-нибудь, кто не является моим отцом, – бурчит Стайлз, выхватывая из рук Дерека стакан с виски и осушая его одним глотком.  
  
Это происходит настолько неожиданно, что Дерек даже не успевает как следует разозлиться. Поморщившись от обжигающего вкуса виски, Стайлз легко хлопает ладонью по столу.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы все равно не пьянеете. Что толку на тебя переводить продукт, – ухмыляется он, ежась от волны тепла, разливающейся по телу.  
  
Дерек впивается в Стайлза полным негодования взглядом, но тот старательно игнорирует этот немой укор и кладет руки на стол, подпирая кулаками подбородок.  
  
— Ты знаешь, а я вот совсем не удивлен, что твоего отца невозможно вывести из себя. Он ведь до сих пор не прибил тебя собственными руками, – чеканит Дерек, продолжая буравить Стайлза взглядом.  
  
— Вообще-то, далеко не все в этом мире испытывают острую необходимость убивать людей направо и налево, – парирует Стайлз и, глядя на Дерека осоловелыми глазами, хлопает того по плечу. – Как ты узнал, что наш… что нам нужна была помощдж? М?  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты уже пьян, – умоляюще просит Дерек.  
  
Стайлз пытается скорчить невозмутимый вид, и по характерному движению головы Дерека понимает, что попытка провалилась.  
  
— Поднимайся, я отвезу тебя домой, – устало кивает он Стайлзу.  
  
Стайлз сползает с высокого стула и, пошатываясь, делает первый шаг, с грохотом задевая один из столиков. Дерек мысленно бьется головой о воображаемую кирпичную стену, подхватывает Стайлза под руку и выводит из бара.  
  
— Давай ключи, – командует он.  
  
Стилнски засовывает руку в карман, и это действие заставляет его сильнее раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Будь с ней поласковей, – просит Стайлз на выдохе, вложив в эту фразу все имеющиеся у него силы, и протягивает ключи.  
  
Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, неуклюже взбирающегося на пассажирское сиденье, и понимает, что он завидует. Он завидует Скотту, шерифу и даже чертову джипу – всем и вся, за кого Стайлз готов драться. Кому он готов прощать все косяки, просто потому, что так поступают, когда кто-то по-настоящему дорог. Стайлз посапывает рядом, а Дерек, украдкой поглядывая на покрытое ссадинами лицо, на сбитые костяшки пальцев, осознает пугающую неотвратимость того, что он никогда не будет по-настоящему нужен этому мальчишке. Почему-то от этой мысли становится горько. Ему не хочется быть одним из тех, кого Стайлз может спасти, просто проходя мимо – ему хочется быть _тем самым_ , кого он бросится спасать, чего бы это не стоило.

А еще Дерек злится. Он злится на себя за то, что все время делает ставку не на тех людей. Сначала это была Кейт Арджент, которая использовала его и убила всех, кто был ему дорог. Потом – Эрика и Бойд, бросившие его при первой же опасности. Еще был Айзек, который почему-то остался, однако явно не питает по этому поводу восторгов и иллюзий, отдаляясь от него с каждым днем все больше. Был еще дядя Питер, которому, очевидно, Дерек нужен только для того, чтобы проворачивать свои безумные планы. А теперь вот – Стайлз, которому вообще глубоко плевать на его существование, и вряд ли это положение вещей когда-нибудь изменится.  
  
Рассекая фарами сгущающиеся сумерки, Дерек паркует машину у дома, выходит из джипа и, обойдя вокруг, открывает дверь со стороны Стайлза.  
  
— Просыпайся, приехали, – Дерек трясет его за плечо, на что Стайлз лишь мямлит что-то невнятное, недовольно отворачивая голову в другую строну.  
  
Дерек, поднырнув под плечо Стайлза, аккуратно берет его на руки и, захлопнув ногой дверь, несет к дому. Реагируя на раздражитель в лице Дерека, Стайлз сердито морщится во сне, мыча что-то нечленораздельное. На пороге дома их встречает шериф.  
  
— Господи, что с ним? – с тревогой в голосе спрашивает родитель.  
  
— Сто грамм виски и бессонная ночь, – объясняет Дерек, переступая порог и старательно игнорируя недоверчивый взгляд. – Куда его положить?  
  
— Его комната на втором этаже. Может, давай я? – предлагает отец Стайлза.  
  
— Я донесу, – отвечает Дерек, направляясь к лестнице.  
  
— Первая дверь направо, – подсказывает шериф.  
  
Дерек поднимается в комнату Стайлза, осторожно опускает его на кровать, глядя, как тот, посапывая, подгребает под себя подушку. Даже спящим он не выглядит спокойным и умиротворенным. Чуть сдвинутые брови и еле заметная морщинка на лбу делают его лицо неправдоподобно серьезным, таким, каким Стайлз бывает, лишь когда думает, что его никто не видит. На лестнице слышатся шаги шерифа, которые заставляют Дерека оторваться от созерцания этой редкой сцены. Он разворачивается и выходит из комнаты, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Ему надо поспать, – зачем-то сообщает Дерек.  
  
— Я знаю. Я говорил ему, но он же…  
  
— Упрямый? – подсказывает Дерек.  
  
Шериф сжимает губы в полуулыбке и понимающе кивает головой. Какое-то время они стоят в тишине, старательно пряча глаза друг от друга.  
  
— Я пойду? – нарушает Дерек повисшее молчание.  
  
— Да, конечно, – суетится Стилински, освобождая проход. – Я просто хотел… Сказать спасибо.  
  
Дерек замирает, внимательно глядя на шерифа, который выглядит немного смущенным и растерянным.  
  
— Первое полнолуние будет трудным. Инстинкты все равно возьмут свое, – произносит Дерек вместо дежурного «не за что» или «без проблем».  
  
— Я знаю. Стайлз сказал то же самое. Мне нужно знать что-нибудь еще?  
  
— Он рассказал мне, что у вас есть проблемы с обращением. От моей помощи он отказался, и, наверное, был прав, потому что я вряд ли смогу вам помочь в этом. Лучше всего – дождаться полнолуния. Вы поймете, как это работает. И если вы сумеете найти то, что поможет вам оставаться человеком, вы научитесь становиться зверем. А дальше – дело практики.  
  
— А если не найду?  
  
— Все находят. Рано или поздно.  
  
— Что если я причиню кому-нибудь вред? – спрашивает шериф, бессознательно оглядываясь на спальню сына. Дерек перехватывает этот взгляд, понимая, о ком именно тот беспокоится.  
  
— Я постараюсь этого не допустить, – успокаивает он шерифа, покидая дом Стилински. – Доброй ночи.  
  
— Доброй, – отзывается тот, закрывая за гостем входную дверь.  
  
Размеренно шагая назад в бар, чтобы забрать брошенную у входа машину, Дерек второй раз за день чувствует, что снова пропитался насквозь запахом Стайлза, навязчивым и раздражающим настолько, что кажется, будто он не просто витает в воздухе, а влез куда-то глубоко, под самую кожу, пустил там корни, переплетаясь с венами и аортами, и теперь до конца дней будет преследовать его по пятам.  
  
***  
Дожидаясь своего клиента в помещении для свиданий, Экман листает материалы дела, время от времени записывая кое-какие идеи в блокнот.  
  
Перед тем как идти на вторую встречу, Томас поговорил со следователем, который сообщил ему, что уголовное дело уже оформлено. В больших городах, это обычно занимает некоторое время, здесь же – сделали за пару часов. Что не удивительно, если сравнить объемы работы в крупном населенном пункте и в Бикон Хиллс.  
  
Когда в комнате появляется Уитмэн, Томас закрывает папку с бумагами, дожидаясь, пока тот усядется напротив него.  
  
— Какие новости? – ухмыляется Чарльз.  
  
— Начну с плохой. Делу уже дали ход. Это значит, что даже если потерпевший заберет заявление, пропадет без вести или скоропостижно скончается, система правосудия штата Калифорния все равно упечет тебя за решетку.  
  
Чарли картинно морщится, выражая тем самым свое отношение ко всей системе юстиции в целом.  
  
— Вторая новость в том, что шериф жив, здоров и полон ненависти к тебе, – продолжает Том.  
  
— Что значит жив и здоров? Ты его видел? – беспокится Уитмэн.  
  
— Более того, я с ним разговаривал сегодня утром в его собственном доме, – подтверждает Томас.  
  
— И… С ним все было в порядке? – неуверенно тянет Чарльз.  
  
— В полном. Ни ушибов, ни кряхтения, ни кровоподтеков, ничего такого.  
  
— Сукин сын! Как он это сделал? Может, у него есть незаконнорожденный брат-близнец, у которого нет права проживать в Штатах, и теперь им все это только на руку?  
  
Экман одаривает своего знакомого довольно красноречивым взглядом.  
  
—Я не псих, – рявкает Уитмэн. – Я сделал то, что сделал, и видел то, что видел. Он не мог выжить! Их точно двое!  
  
— Чарли, успокойся, – просит его Том. – Веришь, мне глубоко плевать, что ты там сделал на самом деле и сколько всего шерифов Стилински в Бикон Хиллс. Все, что меня волнует, – это то, что у нас один потерпевший, а не двое. Понятно? С этим мы и будем работать. Я хотел обсудить с тобой, как мы будем строить защиту.  
  
Чарли молча смотрит на своего друга, пропуская мимо ушей все, что тот рассказывает о возможных вариантах сокращения срока. В нем кипят злость и желание поквитаться, которые так и не нашли своего выхода.  
  
— … если пройти эту экспертизу, то… – продолжает излагать свои идеи Томас.  
  
— Я же могу перевестись отсюда поближе к месту жительства? – перебивает его Уитмэн.  
  
Экман растерянно смотрит на документы, пытаясь понять, как связан этот внезапный вопрос с вышеизложенным.  
  
— Ну, мы можем подать ходатайство о переводе, да. Если найдутся достаточные основания… – неуверенно произносит Том.  
  
— Отлично. Тогда мы сделаем вот что: ты находишь эти достаточные основания, подаешь свои писульки или что там еще нужно. Потом связываешься с Джонсоном и Квинси. Они помогут тебе похитить пацана и довести до сведения шерифа, что он лично должен заняться перевозкой опасного заключенного, который совершенно неожиданно сбежит во время перевода.  
  
Экман слушает всю эту тираду, выпучив глаза от удивления.  
  
— Я не буду этим заниматься, Уитмэн. Ты долбанный псих, – отвечает он, собирая бумаги со стола.  
  
Чарли откидывается в кресле и, улыбаясь, произносит:  
  
— Нет, будешь, Томас. Будешь как миленький. А знаешь, почему? Тебе есть, что, а главное, кого терять.  
  
— Ублюдок, – бросает Экман ему в лицо, поднимаясь со стула и направляясь к выходу.  
  
Покинув участок, Томас некоторое время стоит возле своей машины, сосредоточенно уставившись в одну точку. Его рука машинально нащупывает в кармане новую пачку сигарет, которую он всегда носил с собой с тех пор, как бросил курить несколько лет назад. Он разрывает упаковку и, дрожащей рукой засовывая сигарету в рот, делает свою первую затяжку после длительного перерыва, мысленно обещая себе, что когда все закончится, он больше ни за что не притронется к этой отраве.

***  
Стайлз с чувством пинает тумбочку, потому что организм его предал и украл драгоценное время. Когда он открыл глаза, на улице было уже светло и часы показывали начало второго.  
  
Он быстро подрывается на ноги, сразу же пожалев о том, что решил сделать это так резко. Острая мышечная боль вдоль и поперек пронзает его тело, заставляя Стайлза, хватая ртом воздух, несколько раз беззвучно выругаться матом.  
  
Наскоро приняв душ, он спускается на кухню.  
  
— Как дела? – обращается он к отцу, сидящему за столом с газетой и чашкой чая.  
  
— Пока хорошо. Выспался? – интересуется шериф.  
  
— Проспал все на свете, – отвечает Стайлз, запихивая в рот сэндвич и отхлебывая из папиной кружки. – Надо подготовиться, – продолжает он с набитым ртом. – Я поговорил вчера с Дереком, он сказал, что препараты не помогут. Так что я побегу за снаряжением.  
  
Стайлз направляется к дверям, а потом, резко развернувшись, возвращается на кухню.  
  
—У тебя же есть лишние наручники, да?  
  
— А сколько тебе нужно? – уточняет шериф.  
  
— Две пары, как минимум.  
  
— Лежат у меня на столе, ты же в курсе, – пожимает плечами шериф.  
  
— Отлично, – Стайлз хлопает ладонью по столу и снова идет к выходу.  
  
Увидев свой джип, припаркованный не там, где обычно, Стайлз вспоминает, что накануне его убрало от стакана виски на глазах у несгибаемого Дерека Хейла, который, очевидно, довез его до дома и вручил отцу лично в руки. Интересно, приходилось ли Дереку раньше общаться с кем-нибудь, кто способен вызывать столько же презрения и жалости к себе?  
  
«Стало быть, буду первым. Тоже неплохо», – думает про себя Стайлз, заводя машину.  
  
Для начала он решает наведаться к Скотту, чтобы забрать у него все инструменты сдерживания, которые они использовали в самом начале. Стайлзу с трудом удается следить за дорогой, потому что он не принимал лекарства с позавчерашнего дня. Разумеется, вчера ему было не до посещения аптек. Мысли об аптеке напоминают ему еще и о том, что он просил Маккола раздобыть эпинефрин, и не сообщил, что препараты больше не нужны.  
  
«Все через пень-колоду. Хотя почему я до сих пор сокрушаюсь по этому поводу?», – думает он, подъезжая к дому Скотта, который встречает его на пороге.  
  
— Услышал, как ты подъезжаешь. Привет! – здоровается он. – Слушай, с эпинефрином будут проблемы.  
  
— Не будет, – успокаивает его Стайлз. – Он все равно бесполезен.  
  
— Надо написать маме, погоди.  
  
Скотт быстро набирает смс, а Стайлз терпеливо ждет, зная по опыту, что если он сейчас начнет говорить, половина информации все равно пройдет мимо.  
  
— Готово, – Скотт поднимает глаза на друга. – Так какой у нас план?  
  
— В целом – хреновый. Но за неимением лучшего, считается идеальным. В общем, я собираюсь просто удерживать его цепями, наручниками и вообще всем, чем смогу.  
  
— Погоди. А якорь? Время же еще есть, – уверенно заявляет Маккол.  
  
— Нет, чувак, времени уже нет. И, кроме того, я все равно не нашел способа заставить его обернуться.  
  
Скотт какое-то время смотрит на друга, пытаясь понять, чего стоило ему это решение, и взвешивает шансы на успех.  
  
— Нужно забрать от тебя все необходимое, – Стайлз берет его под руку и тащит в дом.  
  
Они поднимаются в комнату Скотта, вытаскивают из-под кровати спортивную сумку с инвентарем, открывают, проверяя содержимое.  
  
— Бери ее с собой, нам еще нужно успеть к Дитону, – сообщает Стайлз.  
  
— Зачем? – интересуется Скотт, легко закидывая тяжеленную торбу за плечо.  
  
— Хочу попросить у него немного рябиновой пыли на случай, если все пойдет, как обычно.  
  
Скотт хмыкает и закрывает за собой двери. Закинув барахло на заднее сиденье, они садятся в машину и едут к ветеринарной клинике.  
  
— Как думаешь, стоит сказать Дитону правду? – поворачивается Стайлз к другу.  
  
— Я не знаю. А как еще ты собираешься объяснить ему свою просьбу? – резонно замечает Скотт.  
  
— Ну, не знаю. Можно сказать, например, что Дерек или Питер запарили заявляться ко мне через окно, вот я и подумал обезопасить свое жилище от внезапных посягательств.  
  
— По ходу, только ты сам и можешь поверить в эту историю, – ухмыляется Скотт.  
  
— Эй, Питер, между прочим, вообще стремный персонаж. От него можно ждать чего угодно. У меня есть все основания его опасаться! – негодует Стайлз.  
  
— Окей. Ну, и когда ты с ним виделся в последний раз? – предчувствуя свой триумф, спрашивает Маккол.  
  
— Ну, – тянет Стайлз. – Это не показатель. Он вполне мог бы приходить ко мне ночью и смотреть, как я сплю. Ну, чего ты ржешь? – пихает он друга в плечо.  
  
— Стайлз, ты же знаешь, я всегда готов слушать твои невероятные теории заговора. Но, по-моему, смотреть, как кто-то спит – полное гейство.  
  
— Даже если этот кто-то – Элисон? – парирует Стайлз.  
  
Мечтательное лицо Скотта символизирует полную капитуляцию, однако дабы спасти свое положение, он немедленно добавляет:  
  
— В любом случае, в ответ на эти гипотезы и опасения, Дитон, скорее всего, посоветует тебе просто с ним поговорить и все решить, не разбазаривая ценный ресурс. Я думаю, тебе стоит рассказать ему все как есть.  
  
Стайлз переводит взгляд на друга, барабаня пальцами по рулю, и выдыхает:  
  
— Наверное, ты прав.  
  
Над их головой раздается звук ветряного колокольчика, сообщающий о прибытии посетителей. Доктор Дитон выходит из подсобки с чашкой чая, приветственно улыбаясь.  
  
— Стайлз! Скотт! Рад вас видеть. Решили проведать старого знакомого? Или хотите немного подработать на каникулах? – Алан хитро подмигивает друзьям.  
  
— Вообще-то не совсем, – мнется Скотт. – Мы хотели одолжить…  
  
— Или купить, – вмешивается Стайлз.  
  
— …немного рябиновой пыли, – заканчивает Маккол.  
  
Дитон удивленно смотрит на парней, продолжая дружелюбно улыбаться.  
  
— А зачем она понадобилась вам так срочно? – резонно интересуется он, ставя кружку на стол.  
  
— В Бикон Хиллс появился новый оборотень, – выпаливает Стайлз, опережая Скотта. – Он хороший человек. И у него первое полнолуние завтра. Он так и не нашел свой якорь. Мы просто хотим, чтобы никто не пострадал.  
  
Алан внимательно смотрит на Стайлза и Скотта, и затем, немного поразмыслив, ныряет в подсобку и возвращается с небольшой пластиковой бутылкой, заполненной серым порошком.  
  
— Это все, что у меня осталось после истории с Джексоном, – сообщает он, протягивая бутылку Стайлзу. – Припас немного на случай чрезвычайных обстоятельств. Которые, видимо, настали быстрее, чем я ожидал.  
  
Стайлз неуверенно принимает ее из рук Дитона.  
  
— Мы постараемся не расходовать все, – неуверенно обещает Стайлз.  
  
— Делайте то, что нужно, – отвечает Алан.  
  
— Спасибо вам огромное. Нам надо заехать еще в одно место. Надеемся, что все обойдется, – произносит Стайлз, направляясь к выходу.  
  
— Удачи!  
  
Дитон открывает им двери, и провожает отъезжающий джип взглядом, пока тот не скрывается за поворотом.

Некоторое время они едут в тишине, которую нарушает Скотт:  
  
— Чувак, этого не хватит, чтобы запереть твоего отца в доме.  
  
— Я знаю. Но это позволит выиграть время. Слушай, – Стайлз поворачивается к Макколу. – Можешь подежурить сегодня возле нашего дома, если… Ну, то есть,мало ли…  
  
— Могу. Но… Я не уверен, что справлюсь один, – Скотт пожимает плечами. – Мы же не знаем, чего от него ждать.  
  
Стайлз барабанит пальцами по рулю, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты. Он понимает, что Скотт прав, и понимает, к чему тот ведет.  
  
— Я поговорю с Дереком, – наконец соглашается он, останавливаясь около дома Макколов.  
  
— Хорошо. Мы справимся с этим, – Скотт хлопает друга по плечу и выпрыгивает из машины.  
  
Глядя ему в след, Стайлз размышляет о том, как он будет озвучивать свою просьбу и каким непроходимым идиотом будет себя чувствовать из-за вчерашнего виски. Смирившись со своей кармой, он все-таки жмет на педаль газа и едет в сторону дома Дереков.  
  
Дерек с неизменно хмурым лицом встречает его на улице. Стайлз выходит из джипа и, засунув руки в карманы куртки, плетется навстречу.  
  
— Привет, – здоровается он, останавливаясь на безопасном расстоянии от Дерека. – Я тебе вчера по ходу обломал все планы. Но я думаю, что ты все равно бы не преуспел.  
  
— О чем ты? – уточняет Дерек.  
  
— Ну, знаешь. Мне кажется, тебе не идет образ одинокого страдающего от сомнений загадочного героя. Ты бы смог добиться большего в роли отчаянного парня. Девушкам не нравятся неудачники. Сегодня в моде мятежники и возмутители спокойствия. Ну, или весельчаки. Но вот это тебе точно не стоит пробовать, чувство юмора, скажем прямо, не самое сильное твое место. Хотя я знаю одного парня…  
  
Дерек выслушивает всю эту тираду с лицом человека, которому случайный прохожий внезапно решил рассказать о своем понимании теории струн.  
  
— Чего тебе? – обрывает его Дерек.  
  
— Сегодня полнолуние, – начинает Стайлз, пиная ногами листья.  
  
— Я в курсе. Что вы будете делать?  
  
— В общем, я взял кое-какое снаряжение, чтобы удержать отца дома. И Дитон дал мне немного рябиновой пыли. Но я боюсь, что все это может не сработать. Я попросил Скотта подежурить возле дома, но он тоже не очень уверен в своих силах…  
  
— Погоди, – перебивает его Дерек. – Ты собираешься в это время быть в доме?  
  
— Я должен быть рядом, – упрямится Стайлз. – Я не могу его бросить одного в такой момент.  
  
— Ты же помнишь, что даже Скотт готов был тебя прикончить? – настаивает Дерек.  
  
— Дерек. Это не обсуждается, понятно? Я уже все решил. Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал. В общем, я…  
  
— Больной на голову отчаянный кретин! – раздраженно заканчивает за него Дерек.  
  
— У меня есть план! И рябиновая пыль! – протестует Стайлз. – В общем, я хотел попросить тебя…  
  
— Я приду, – устало выдыхает Дерек.  
  
— Ты не обязан, то есть, он все равно не будет частью…  
  
— Я знаю, – обрывает его Дерек. – Я не за этим его обратил, если ты помнишь. И, к слову, я все равно собирался прийти.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Я его альфа. И я несу за него ответственность, – оправдывается Дерек. – Как минимум, перед охотниками.  
  
Стайлз понимающе кивает головой, почему-то ожидая услышать в напутствие что-то вроде «все будет хорошо» или «все получится», но Дерек, разумеется, так и не произносит ничего такого.  
  
— Подъезжай к девяти, – бросает ему Стайлз, пятясь к джипу. – Увидимся.  
  
Дерек оставляет эту фразу без ответа и, развернувшись, медленно шагает в сторону дома.

***  
За всю свою жизнь Стайлз успел выработать несколько сводов правил для выживания в разных экстремальных ситуациях. Большинство из них касалось, в основном, всяких глупостей вроде «В случае зомби-апокалипсиса первым делом спасти родных и близких, найти ближайший торговый центр, забаррикадироваться и держать оборону». Или, например, у него были припасены заготовки интересных бесед на случай, если Лидия внезапно задаст ему какой-нибудь вопрос.  
  
Когда выяснилось, что монстры существуют и, более того, свободно разгуливают по улицам Бейкон Хиллс, Стайлз набросал новый план. Среди пунктов, жирно выделенных красным маркером, значились:  
  
1) Ни под каким предлогом не выпускать отца из дома в полнолуние.  
2) Не связываться с новообращенными оборотнями.  
3) Держаться подальше от Дереков.  
4) По возможности не злить Дерека.  
5) Не соглашаться на укус.  
6) По возможности не геройствовать.  
7) Не соваться в разборки оборотней, не имея запасного плана.  
  
Сегодня он собирается нарушить почти все.  
  
Стайлз выходит из машины и, достав с заднего сиденья необходимую амуницию, тащит все в дом. В дверях его встречает отец и помогает поднять сумку наверх.  
  
— Как ты? – спрашивает его сын, когда они поднимаются по лестнице.  
  
— Странно, – признается шериф. – Возможно, срабатывает самовнушение после второго дня безделья, но мне становится… волнительно. Не знаю, как иначе описать это ощущение.  
  
Они кидают сумку в комнате шерифа и некоторое время просто стоят, молча глядя на то место, куда она приземлилась.  
  
— Давай поужинаем, – предлагает Стайлз.  
  
— Отличная мысль, – соглашается шериф, приобнимая сына за плечо.  
  
Они спускаются на кухню и вместе готовят ужин. На самом деле, в их семье это большая редкость. Так бывает обычно по большим праздникам или крупным семейным торжествам, потому что отец большую часть времени проводит на работе, а сын – в попытках выбраться из бесконечных неприятностей.  
  
Сегодня далеко не самый торжественный день в их жизни, и уж точно не самый радостный, однако вот такое земное и чудовищно нормальное времяпровождение каким-то мистическим образом дарит им на два часа ощущение спокойствия и уюта, отодвигая приближающуюся катастрофу в некое далекое неопределенное будущее.  
  
Пока отец с интересом наблюдает за процессом, Стайлз делится секретами некоторых фирменных блюд, периодически обращаясь к благодарному слушателю с просьбой подать что-то из ингредиентов.  
  
За ужином они болтают о всякой ерунде. Стайлз рассказывает о своих соображениях по поводу учебы в колледже, шериф горячо возражает на его замечания о системе образования. Они обсуждают новости, нашумевшие бейсбольные матчи, последние сплетни Бикон Хиллс, словом, все то, о чем говорят за ужином в нормальных семьях.  
  
Шум подъезжающей к дому машины моментально заставляет их затихнуть и вспомнить о том, что сегодняшний вечер будет, пожалуй, одним из самых непростых за всю историю их семьи.  
  
— Это Дерек, – поясняет Стайлз. – Я попросил его приехать. На случай, если… если что-то пойдет не так.  
  
—Спасибо, – отзывается шериф, не давая Стайлзу продолжить. – Ну, то есть не за Дерека спасибо. А вообще. Пока ты занимался решением моей проблемы, у меня было время многое переосмыслить. Те вещи, которые я не понимал, в свете последних событий встали на свои места. В общем, я хотел сказать, что ты замечательный сын. И я очень тобой горжусь.  
  
Стайлз проглатывает горький комок, подступивший к горлу, и крепко сжимает отца в объятьях.  
  
— Нам пора, – тихо произносит он.  
  
Отец понимающе кивает, и они вместе, словно приговоренные к смертной казни, медленно поднимаются наверх.  
  
Стайлз застегивает первую пару наручников на запястьях шерифа, туго пережимая кисти рук, так, чтобы высвободиться было невозможно, даже сломав костяшку у основания большого пальца,. Грохоча огромной цепью, он терпеливо опоясывает отца, надежно связывая того от ключиц до лодыжек, соединяя звенья гигантским амбарным замком. Вторую пару наручников он цепляет за первую и пристегивает их к батарее. Отойдя на несколько шагов, он осматривает результат и, хлопнув в ладоши, присаживается на пол в двух шагах от связанного по рукам и ногам отца. В своих ладонях Стайлз держит пластиковую бутылку, до краев наполненную рябиновой пылью, которую утром ему вручил Дитон. Если ситуация начнет выходить из-под контроля, наручники и цепи подарят необходимое время, чтобы запереть оборотня в рябиновый плен и не позволить покинуть дом так быстро.  
  
Когда отец постепенно начинает меняться, Стайлзу вспоминается первое полнолуние Скотта. Его взгляд, его голос, совсем чужой, холодный и незнакомый будто хлыстом бьет по беззащитной голой коже. Где-то в глубине души Стайлз надеялся на то, что он сам может быть якорем для отца, однако метаморфозы, происходящие с тем в эту секунду, убеждают его в обратном.  
  
— Уйди, – шипит шериф незнакомым животным голосом.  
  
— Я тебя не брошу, – отзывается Стайлз. – Мы справимся.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким, прошу тебя, уйди, – из последних сил просит отец.  
  
— Я не могу, – тихо отвечает Стайлз, потирая лицо руками. – Не могу, – повторяет он.

Лунный свет, проникающий сквозь окно, заливает комнату серебристыми лучами, постепенно затягивая глаза шерифа янтарной пеленой. Стайлз машинально поднимается на ноги, испуганно глядя на то, как меняется лицо отца, обрастающее шерстью, как он, широко раскрыв рот, обнажает клыки. В этих чужих глазах читается первобытная ярость, когда шериф, извиваясь всем телом, начинает скулить и рычать, пытаясь освободиться от металлических оков, плотно опутавших тело. Все эти движения наполняют комнату страшным грохотом и дребезжанием, которые вперемешку со звериным рыком заставляют Стайлза съежиться от страха. Зверь, почуяв его слабость, начинает биться сильнее, полностью подчиняя себе безвольное тело шерифа. Его голодный взгляд, налитый животной агрессией, жадно впивается в Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз машинально делает шаг назад, цепенея от происходящего и будучи не в силах поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.  
  
Зверь в теле отца рычит и бесится, царапает ногтями пол, инстинктивно пытаясь добраться до жертвы любой ценой. Стайлз чувствует, как к горлу подступает паническая атака, как дышать становится все труднее, как его пальцы, бессильно цепляясь за крышку бутылки, холодеют, становясь ватными и непослушными. Он отступает еще на шаг, со слезами страха, отчаянья и боли глядя на то, что происходит с папой. Зверь, запрокинув голову, протяжно и гулко воет. Стайлз невольно сгибается от этого звука, закрывая уши руками. Беспомощность накрывает его с головой, как вдруг в комнате наступает пугающее затишье.  
  
Рычание и грохот цепей спадают, атакуя слух оглушающей тишиной. Зверь больше не смотрит на Стайлза – его глаза устремлены на что-то, находящееся за спиной мальчика. Проследив за направлением взгляда, Стайлз натыкается на фотографию. Она была сделана так давно, что кажется совсем ненастоящей, запорхнувшей сюда откуда-то издалека, из чьей-то чужой безмятежной жизни. Он помнит этот день как один из самых счастливых. Ему исполнилось восемь лет, и они всей семьей пошли в парк развлечений. Уличный фотограф запечатлел момент, когда Стайлз повис на руках у отца и матери, запрокинув голову вверх и широко улыбаясь родителям. Он помнит, как им вручили визитку и как через пару дней они с мамой вернулись за фотографией.  
  
Стайлз переводит взгляд на отца, к которому возвращается человеческий облик. Они смотрят друг на друга в полной тишине, и Стайлз, сделав несколько неуверенных шагов навстречу, опускается на пол и крепко обнимает его поверх цепей, швырнув бутылку с рябиной отравой куда-то вглубь комнаты. Шериф наклоняет голову, касаясь щекой колючих волос сына.  
  
После ее смерти они заключили негласное соглашение и никогда не говорили о том, как им ее не хватает, как сильно они скучают и как им хотелось бы снова ее увидеть, обнять, поговорить о какой-нибудь ерунде или просто посидеть вместе за обеденным столом. Они никогда не рассказывали друг другу, как с ее уходом жизнь стала напоминать красочный фильм про отвагу, который приходилось разыгрывать друг перед другом, чтобы не свихнуться от щемящей тоски, засевшей где-то под левой лопаткой. Они не признавались в том, что часто видят ее во сне и что иногда, втайне от самих себя, делают вид, что она все еще рядом. В эту секунду они тоже не озвучивают ни одну из этих мыслей, потому что теперь это ни к чему. Сидя на полу и тихонько хлюпая носом, они впервые с тех самых пор оказываются готовы просто о ней _помолчать_.  
  
Дерек и Скотт, внимательно прислушиваясь к происходящему в доме, понимают, что их помощь, видимо, не понадобится: Стилински каким-то чудом справились сами. Обменявшись взглядами, они некоторое время продолжают всматриваться в квадрат окна, откуда пару минут назад доносились леденящие душу звуки. Наконец, они слышат характерный треск открывающихся наручников и не произнеся ни слова разбредаются по машинам.  
  
***  
Экман открывает двери своего номера, жестом приглашая Лео Квинси и Круза Джонсона пройти внутрь.  
  
— Как там Уитмэн? – интересуется Квинси, усаживаясь за стол.  
  
— Похоже, окончательно спятил, – отвечает Томас, закрывая входную дверь. – Я уже объяснил вам по телефону в двух словах, что от вас требуется. Есть какие-нибудь соображения?  
  
Джексон проходит к мини-бару, откупоривает бутылку бренди и, щедро наполнив стакан, делает громкий глоток.  
  
— Налей и мне, – лениво бросает ему Лео и, обращаясь к Экману, продолжает: – Дело, в общем-то, плевое. План такой: ты выясняешь, когда шериф выйдет на дежурство. Мы дожидаемся, пока он свалит в участок, вылавливаем пацана, привозим его сюда. Ты доводишь до сведения шерифа условия сделки.  
  
— Вот это я и хотел обсудить. Как мы будем его возвращать? – уточняет Том.  
  
— А никак, – пожимает плечами Джонсон, ставя стакан с бренди перед Лео. – Это уже не наша забота. Когда Уитмэн освободится, пусть сам решает, что делать с мальцом.  
  
— Он же убьет его… – возражает Экман  
  
— Это не наше дело, – повторяет Джонсон. – И не твое, кстати, тоже.  
  
Томас устало потирает переносицу. Оставлять мальчика на растерзание этому психопату он точно не собирается. Поэтому он решает выпроводить Квинси и Джонсона из города, как только они привезут Стайлза в номер. Когда Чарли отзвонится, он просто оставит мальчика в отеле и сообщит в полицию о его местонахождении. Он обещал помочь Уитмэну выбраться, но не обещал становиться пособником в убийстве.  
  
— Мы остановились в соседнем номере. Если что – свисти, – кивает ему на прощание Джонсон, закрывая за собой двери.  
  
Долгое время из-за картонных стен доносятся то громкий хохот, то стоны вперемешку со скрипом старых кроватей, откуда-то сверху слышится ругань и хлопанье дверей. Мотель напоминает один большой пчелиный улей, в котором каждый занят решением отдельно взятого вопроса. Это обилие звуков позволяет Тому приглушить на какое-то время продолжительный внутренний спор и забыться тяжелым беспокойным сном, который так и не приносит долгожданного умиротворения.  
  
Утром он звонит в участок и интересуется, когда шериф Стилински появится на рабочем месте. Ему отвечают, что он выходит на дежурство сегодня после обеда и побеседовать с ним можно будет где-то после двух часов. Томас не рассчитывал, что все случится так быстро, поэтому ему приходится некоторое время уговаривать себя, что чем раньше они возьмутся за дело, тем быстрее он сможет забыть об этом. Спустя пятнадцать минут он стучится в соседний номер, чтобы поделиться полученной информацией со своими сообщниками.  
  
В начале первого они выезжают из отеля, договорившись ехать в разных машинах и держаться на расстоянии на случай форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Мустанг Квинси и Джонсона едет спереди, Экман выезжает из отеля лишь несколько минут спустя, нервно поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида.

****  
Когда Стайлз открывает глаза, на улице уже светло. Организм, измотанный стрессом и бесконечной усталостью, требовательно забирает свое законное время на восстановление. В кои-то веки он просыпается и ему никуда не надо. Не нужно сломя голову лететь на занятия, не нужно никого спасать или думать о том, как выкрутиться из очередного апокалипсиса местного пошиба. Можно просто поваляться в кровати, посидеть в Интернете или вовсе заняться какой-нибудь ерундой.  
  
Однако поваляться в кровати ему не удается из-за двухдневного перерыва в приеме аддерала. На месте тоже не сидится и не лежится, поэтому Стайлз поднимается с кровати, бодро шагает в душ, наконец-то позволяя себе роскошь простоять под струями горячей воды столько, сколько хочется, а не сколько придется.  
  
Он быстро сменяет повязки на затягивающихся ранах, лепит пластыри туда, где царапины могут начать кровоточить из-за случайных неосторожных прикосновений, накидывает футболку и джинсы и спускается на кухню. Запах кофе, обволакивающий кухню уютом, говорит о том, что отец уже встал. Подойдя к столу, Стайлз находит записку со словами _«Я уехал на дежурство. Вернусь, как получится. Люблю тебя, папа»_. Бездумно повертев ее в руках, Стайлз прячет клочок бумажки в задний карман джинсов и на скорую руку готовит себе завтрак.  
  
Закинув в рюкзак необходимое барахло, Стайлз проверяет наличие денег и рецепта и, накидывая худи, бодро выходит из дома. Нога все еще отзывается тупой болью, и он решает все-таки заскочить на рентген после аптеки, потому что скоро учебный год, а он только-только начал делать кое-какие успехи в лакроссе. А еще ему хочется заехать к Скотту, чтобы обсудить события прошедших дней.  
  
В паре метров перед ним тормозит Форд Мустанг. Стайлз отмечает аризонские номера, готовясь к дежурному вопросу «Молодой человек, не подскажете, как проехать?». Из машины выходит довольно крепкий мужчина и направляется в его сторону. Стайлз глупо барабанит пальцами по капоту своего джипа, неловко улыбаясь приезжему, который улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? – вежливо интересуется Стайлз, когда незнакомец подходит к нему вплотную.  
  
— Еще как, – отзывается тот, мощным ударом сбивая Стайлза с ног.  
  
— Какого дьявола? – орет Стайлз, хватаясь за разбитый нос. – Вы, блядь, издеваетесь? – орет он, упираясь ногами в землю, когда Квинси тянет его в машину.  
  
Стайлз размахивает руками, пытаясь схватить мужика хоть за что-нибудь, однако его усилия остаются безуспешными. Истошно матерясь и вцепившись в корпус Мустанга, он сопротивляется изо всех сил, однако Квинси, одним махом толкнув его в грудь и залезая следом, все-таки усаживает его в машину. Стайлз, пытаясь выбраться, рывком бросает свое тело в сторону второй двери, беспомощно дергая ручку. Лео хватает его за шею и впечатывает головой в водительское сидение. От удара Стайлз теряет сознание. Мустанг с визгом двигается с места как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек подъезжает к дому Стилински и выходит из машины, хлопая дверью.  
  
Он не сразу понимает, что происходит. Пройдя несколько шагов, он чует в воздухе резкий запах крови, который может принадлежать только одному человеку. Дерек переводит взгляд на джип и видит, что дверца оставлена приоткрытой.  
  
— Блядь, Стайлз! – слетает с его губ, когда он со всех ног бросается к машине, припаркованной неподалеку.  
  
Дерек до отказа жмет на педаль газа, за считанные секунды разгоняясь до сотни. От скорости, на которой несется Камаро, свистит в ушах. Буквально в течение минуты Дерек нагоняет похитителей. Бросив беглый взгляд через боковое стекло, он замечает, что один из них держит Стайлза на заднем сидении. Из носа Стайлза тоненьким ручейком струится кровь. Это зрелище пробуждает в Дереке что-то животное – не волчье, а именно человечески животное и первобытное, способное вырываться лишь тогда, когда все остальные внутренние ресурсы оказываются исчерпаны.  
  
Он крепче вжимает ногу в педаль газа, обгоняя Мустанг похитителей, и круто выворачивает руль, преграждая дорогу несущемуся автомобилю. Столкновение резко сбивает траектории их движения: Камаро отлетает вперед, прокрутившись два раза вокруг своей оси, Мустанг относит немного влево, и передними колесами он проваливается в кювет.  
  
Дерек, пошатываясь, выходит из своей разбитой шевроле и подбегает ко второй машине, из которой один из них выволакивает очнувшегося от удара Стайлза. Водитель пытается справиться с подушкой безопасности, раздувшейся и заполнившей собой практически все свободное пространство.  
  
— Отпусти его, – обращается Дерек к Квинси, который использует Сайлза в качестве живого щита, прижимая пистолет к подбородку мальчика.  
  
— Пошел ты, – отгрызается тот, поглядывая на Джонсона, который практически справился с подушкой.  
  
Дерек слышит, как со стороны Бикон Хиллс к этому месту движется еще одна машина, поэтому он решает действовать немедленно. Он собирается сделать шаг вперед, однако Квинси, моментально реагируя на этот порыв, вскидывает пистолет и стреляет Дереку в коленную чашечку. Пуля проходит навылет, заставляя Дерека пошатнуться. В этот момент с водительского сидения, наконец-то, вылезает Джонсон и бросается на альфу. Поскольку у него не хватает сил на нормальную атаку, он просто пытается повалить Дерека на землю за счет собственного веса. Сцепившись, они падают на асфальт во многом из-за того, что Джонсон нападает на Дерека как раз в тот момент, когда пуля пробивает его колено.  
  
Дерек одним энергичным движением сбрасывает с себя водителя и тот падает спиной на землю, кряхтя от пронзительной боли. Когда Дерек поднимается, рядом с ними останавливается третье авто, из которого высовывается Экман с криком:  
  
— Квинси! Давай в машину!  
  
Джонсон, собрав последние силы, на корточках ползет на голос Томаса, в то время как Квинси, удерживая рукой упирающегося Стайлза, пытается сделать осторожный шаг назад, не отрывая взгляда от Дерека.  
  
— Оставь его, – Дерек медленно шагает к нему навстречу.  
  
По непонятной причине Квинси испытывает какой-то животный ужас, глядя на то, как Дерек, даже не морщась, ступает на раненую ногу. Повинуясь инстинкту, он разряжает в него, пуля за пулей, всю обойму.  
  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь? – орет ему Экман из машины, ошарашенно наблюдая за всем происходящим.  
  
Однако по-настоящему испугаться ему приходится секундой позже, когда Дерек вместо того, чтобы свалиться замертво, запрокидывает голову и предстает перед ними в образе альфы.  
  
— Я сказал, отпусти его! – рычит Дерек, впиваясь красными глазами в Квинси.  
  
Тот, недолго думая, или, вернее, не думая вообще, толкает Стайлза в спину в направлении Дерека и со всех ног несется к машине, которая буквально за секунду трогается с места и несется на юг, оставляя за собой в воздухе густой запах панического страха.  
  
Пинок Квинси дает Стайлзу необходимое ускорение, которое приводит его прямо в объятия альфы. Тяжело дыша, Стайлз вжимается в Дерека. Ему кажется, что если сейчас отпустить Дерека, тот просто исчезнет, и Стайлзу снова придется в одиночку бороться с чем-то, упираться ногами в землю, кричать, звать на помощь, отбиваться от чьих-то ловких подлых ударов. Сцепив крепче пальцы на куртке Дерека, Стайлз чувствует, что тело снова предает его, когда понимает, что сейчас ему не по плечу даже справиться с тупой нервной дрожью, черт возьми, у него даже нет сил, чтобы просто твердо стоять на ногах. Он очень устал чувствовать себя беспомощным и уязвимым.

Поэтому он просто крепче утыкается лбом в плечо Дерека и стоит так, кажется целую вечность, пачкая в нескольких местах кожаную куртку Дерека кровью, которая по-прежнему струится из разбитого носа.  
  
Дерек, обнимая Стайлза, укладывает одну руку на его холодную шею, ощущая пальцами мелкую россыпь родинок. Не отдавая себе отчета, он высасывает из этого тела, кажущегося таким хрупким, прозрачным и почти неосязаемым, всю боль и страх, которые душат Стайлза изнутри, как гигантская анаконда перед тем, как проглотить свою жертву целиком. Дерек готов поклясться, что в этот момент весь остальной мир попросту перестает существовать. Все его естество сжимается в одну точку и оседает где-то под ребрами, которые вот-вот дадут трещину, не выдержав бешеных ударов сердца.  
  
— Господи, кто бы знал, как же я заебался, – выдыхает Стайлз.  
  
— Все закончилось, – успокаивает Дерек, проводя левой рукой по его спине.  
  
— Если они вернутся, нам всем пиздец, – тихо отзывается Стайлз, чувствуя, как боль и дрожь потихоньку спадают.  
  
— Они не вернутся, – уверенно произносит Дерек и, опережая вопрос Стайлза, добавляет: – Судя по тому, что я услышал, они собираются улететь в Мексику ближайшим рейсом. Они не вернутся, – повторяет он.  
  
— Слава Богу! А то, знаешь, скошенную челюсть я точно не переживу, – признается Стайлз, отрывая голову от уютного плеча. – Это единственная часть лица, которая еще не пострадала. Утром в этом списке был нос, но его, видимо, придется вычеркнуть.  
  
Стайлз оглядывает дорогу, все еще цепляясь за куртку Дерека, и, внезапно побледнев, вскидывает глаза на Дерека.  
  
— Чувак… Твоя тачка… – обреченно изрекает он, снова глядя на убитую Камаро.  
  
— Я знаю, – отвечает Дерек.  
  
— …я не смогу оплатить ремонт, даже если буду работать десять тысяч лет и при этом ничего не есть… – продолжает Стайлз.  
  
— Я знаю, – повторяет Дерек.  
  
— … и я не смогу постоянно подвозить тебя на своем джипе, – не унимается он.  
  
— Я знаю, – вздыхает Дерек.  
  
— Если хочешь, – Стайлз смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза, – я могу помочь с ремонтом. То есть, я не то чтобы специалист, но могу, наверное…  
  
— Ладно, – просто соглашается Дерек, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Ладно? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Стайлз.  
  
— Хуже ты все равно уже не сделаешь, – резонно замечает Дерек, оглядываясь на разбитую машину.  
  
Стайлз вслед за ним тоже вытягивает шею, дабы убедиться, что они видят одно и то же. Когда Дерек возвращает голову в исходное положение, их лица оказываются слишком близко. Это заставляет Стайлз, наконец, разжать свою железную хватку и отступить на шаг назад.  
  
— Надо позвонить в полицию, – неожиданно вспоминает он. – Пусть разгребают дорогу.  
  
Дерек достает телефон, набирая нужный номер, и сообщает об их местонахождении диспетчеру.  
  
— И тебе нужно переодеться, – советует Стайлз. – Будет трудно объяснить копам, почему на твоей одежде есть следы от пуль, а на тебе – нет.  
  
Дерек критически оглядывает изрешеченную футболку и устало вздыхает. Стайлз снимает свою толстовку и протягивает ее Дереку.  
  
— Ты замерзнешь, – возражает он.  
  
— Можем погреться в машине, пока не приедут патрульные, – пожимает плечами Стайлз.  
  
Дерек послушно снимает куртку и натягивает на себя худи. Выглядит он в ней невероятно глупо. Стайлз давится от смеха, глядя на хмурого волка в этой нелепой одежде и, сжалившись, закатывает ему рукава, несколько раз попробовав растянуть толстовку вниз, однако та упорно возвращается в исходное положение. Критически оглядывая результат, Стайлз глупо улыбается.  
  
— Не многим лучше, конечно. Знаешь, я так и вижу тебя на обложке фильма «Красная шапочка наносит ответный удар», – не унимается он.  
  
— Ты о той части, в которой она разрывает зубами незатыкающихся подростков? – невозмутимо уточняет Дерек, двигаясь к машине.  
  
— Смотри-ка, можешь же когда захочешь, – хвалит Стайлз шутку, плетясь за ним следом.  
  
Они садятся на заднее сиденье машины, потому что переднюю дверь можно открыть, только если вырвать ее с мясом. Стайлз забирает из рук Дерека куртку и накидывает себе на плечи.  
  
— Дерек, ты следишь за мной? – вдруг спрашивает он.  
  
Получив вместо ответа еще один взгляд из серии «Стайлз, я не устаю поражаться твоей тупости», Стайлз некоторое время продолжает выжидательно смотреть на Дерека и предпринимает еще одну попытку.  
  
— Тогда, в лесу, как ты узнал, что нам нужна помощь?  
  
— Услышал, как твой джип посреди ночи промчался мимо нашего дома. Зная тебя, можно было предположить, что ты вляпался в очередные неприятности, – спокойно объясняет Дерек.  
  
— А сегодня? – выпытывает Стайлз.  
  
— Сегодня тоже. Услышал, как тебя поволокли в машину.  
  
—Из дома? – не сдается Стайлз.  
  
— Не заставляй меня жалеть о твоем спасении, – умоляюще просит Дерек.  
  
— Просто это странно, – рассуждает Стайлз вслух. – Я бы понял, если бы это сделал мой отец, или Скотт, или, знаешь, кто-нибудь из тех, кому я… – Стайлз внезапно прерывает свой монолог, удивленно уставившись на Дерека, который в эту минуту сосредоточенно изучает салон собственного автомобиля.  
  
До них доносится звук полицейских сирен, и Дерек облегченно выдыхает, потому что внимание Стайлза переключается на них. Дерек, воспользовавшись случаем, выходит из машины, давая понять, что разговор закончен.  
  
Стайлз какое-то время продолжает сидеть в салоне, тупо вперившись взглядом в переднее сиденье и сосредоточенно прокручивая в голове события прошедших дней.  
  
Дорожный патруль расчищает дорогу, погружает на эвакуаторы разбитые машины, задает вопросы Стайлзу и Дереку, исправно делая свою работу. Перед тем, как уехать домой с одним из папиных коллег, Стайлз выкрикивает Дереку на прощанье:  
  
— Мне брать с собой завтра инструменты или у тебя есть?  
  
Дерек встречает этот вопрос недоуменным взглядом, и Стайлз поясняет:  
  
— Машину, говорю, есть чем чинить?  
  
— Вроде бы есть, – неуверенно отзывается Дерек.  
  
— Окей. Тогда до завтра! – улыбается Стайлз, запрыгивая в салон.

***  
  
Когда Стайлз подходит к дому Дерека, тот уже возится со своей тачкой на улице, сосредоточенно изучая что-то под капотом.  
  
— Привет, – машет ему Стайлз, подходя к Камаро. – Как успехи? Насколько все безнадежно?  
  
— Могло быть и хуже, – философски замечает Дерек, кидая тряпку ему в руки.  
  
— Эй! Я рассчитывал получить какие-нибудь более полезные навыки, чем простое мытье машины, – протестует Стайлз.  
  
— Справься для начала с этим, а там посмотрим, – не уступает Дерек.  
  
— Ты бы предупредил, я бы прихватил с собой каблуки и купальник, – ухмыляется Стайлз, шагая к приготовленному ведру с водой.  
  
Дерек хмыкает, присаживается на корточки к коробке с инструментами в поисках необходимого приспособления и с интересом наблюдает, как Стайлз опускает тряпку в ведро и лениво начинает размазывать грязь по гладкой поверхности корпуса. Глядя на эту сцену, он внезапно понимает, что в этом весь Стайлз. Через не могу, не хочу и не буду, он все равно уперто будет делать то, что считает правильным и важным.  
  
— Ну, что еще? – Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку, отвлекаясь на его внимательный взгляд, и опирается о раму окна.  
  
Дерек собирается что-то ему ответить, как вдруг Стайлз подпрыгивает на месте.  
  
— Вот же!.. Зараза! – восклицает он, инстинктивно поднося к губам порезанную ладонь.  
  
— Стайлз, а есть такие вещи, которые ты способен делать, не покалечившись и не разрушив ничего вокруг? – осведомляется Дерек, обходя машину вокруг и доставая из багажника аптечку. – Дай сюда!  
  
Он берет Стайлза за руку, аккуратно обрабатывая царапину. Прикосновение электрическим разрядом обжигает кожу. Стайлз в это время рассматривает Дерека, все внимание которого приковано к пораненной ладони.  
  
— Я знаю, что твоя тачка застрахована. И то, что произошло, как раз входит в перечень страховых случаев, – произносит он вдруг, внимательно следя за реакцией.  
  
Дерек поднимает глаза и смотрит на него исподлобья, впервые в жизни чувствуя себя настолько уязвимым, что он невольно замедляет движение руки, которой оттирает кровь с кожи Стайлза.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты пришел? – спрашивает он, жадно ловя каждый звук.  
  
— Не знаю, – Стайлз дергает плечами, оглядывая близлежащие пейзажи, и вновь переводит свой взгляд на Дерека: – Наверное, за тем же, зачем и ты умолчал о том, что прекрасно справишься без моей помощи.  
  
Дерек наклеивает пластырь, старательно разглаживая складки, образовывающиеся на ткани. Стайлз переплетает их пальцы, опуская обе руки вниз, и легко тянет Дерека на себя.  
  
Их губы сталкиваются, превращая все вокруг в одну огромную катастрофу. Жадные наглые движения. Вода расплескивается из некстати подвернувшегося ведра. Вокруг становится жарко, душно, а воздух кажется влажным и очень тягучим. Футболки прилипают к телам и спустя секунду отправляются куда-то к чертовой матери. Коробка с инструментами опрокидывается на землю, заливаясь металлическим звоном. Осторожные прикосновения к израненным губам сменяются голодными, настойчивыми поцелуями. Камаро скрипит под гнетом навалившегося на нее стихийного бедствия, мужественно принимая удар за ударом. Сбитое, рваное дыхание, перемешиваясь с надсадными стонами, с шумом вырывается из сдавленной диафрагмы. Сердечные мышцы, не успевая перекачивать по аортам и венам необходимые объемы крови, гулко барабанят прямо в грудную клетку. Осязать становится синонимом видеть. Руки вплетаются в жесткие чуть влажные волосы, кожа раскалена докрасна. Еще одно движение, еще один глухой стон – и мир разорвет на сотни маленьких осколков. Стекла машины рассекает испарина. Язык подбирает солоноватую россыпь бисера со спины, спотыкаясь о витиеватые узоры из царапин и родинок. Захлебываясь, они протекают друг другу в жилы, застревая где-то глубоко под кожей. С каким-то животным самоотречением они вместе опускаются на самое дно, заставляя все вокруг на несколько мучительных, сладких секунд утонуть в объятиях оглушающей тишины.  
  
Слабый ветер лениво покачивает кроны деревьев. Они лежат на заднем сидении Камаро, плотно вжавшись друг в друга, выравнивая дыхание, синхронизируя сердцебиения, забывая о времени и обо всем, что может внезапно вторгнутся в этот совершенный момент. Их пальцы переплетаются друг с другом, цепко, надежно, и в этот момент они оба ощущают себя целостными и бессмертными.  
  
Стайлз возвращается домой с лицом человека, который поставил свои последние деньги на 13-черное, сорвал джек-пот и на радостях долго целовался с пылесосом. Шерифу не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы понять, что может значить этот пьяный блеск в глазах и едва заметная улыбка, никак не сползающая с рваного контура губ. Проглатывая свое удивление, он ненавязчиво интересуется, что у них сегодня на ужин и не нужна ли его помощь на кухне, гоняя в голове мысль о том, что быть хорошим отцом теперь будет намного сложнее.  
  
**fin**


End file.
